Just a Figure of Your Imagination
by khristiya
Summary: Prologue: "Yome, I think I'm going insane"the raven haired man in his late 20's sighed, the moment he came barging inside his friend's clinic's office without appointment..."I'm sorry. I'm just a figure of your imagination. Goodbye."
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I would love to own GA and all the bishies in it, but sadly, i don't... boohoo... T^T ... But I still love Higuchi Tachibana Sensei! \(^0^)/

* * *

**Just a Figure of Your Imagination**

_...  
_

"_I'm sorry. I'm just a figure of your imagination. Goodbye"_

-...-

_

* * *

_

**Prologue**

_His_ Hotness _and Sanity_

_

* * *

_

…

"Yome, I think I'm going insane." the raven haired man in his late 20's sighed, the moment he came barging inside his friend's clinic's office without warning.

To say it's sudden is an understatement.

His current whereabouts was the least, or rather, not in his most likely places to be. Ever. And _he_ was the last person in this Yome's contacts, that he would expect to make a visit at his work place.

The trespasser laid his body comfortably on the green, leather reclining chair; placing a hand on the armrest as the other pinched the bridge of his nose, nursing the forming headache.

He grunted and grumbled, sending obvious signals of his apparent irritation. He sighed and mumbled things, that if heard would make anyone retreat to a couple of miles away. He was in distress; much to others shock and his dismay, making him seek his friend doctor's company; earning his ears and all attention.

Kokoro Yome, a known psychiatrist in his age of 26 turned his head to look at his friend with his curious little eyes. He was just about to finish stacking a pile of medical books on his shelf when the unexpected guest came crashing through his door, in a fashion in which runaway brides would usually do with some church's double doors.

It was good that he's got no scheduled appointments 'till 4 in the afternoon; he's got time to accommodate his so called deranged-claiming friend.

He walked across the room, sat in his usual seat and began his usual routine, like he'd done with his clients with much enthusiasm than needed.

"So what seems to be the problem?" he began, as he crossed his legs, clasping both hands on top of the other, leaning forward as both elbows came resting on either sides of the chairs armrest while placing his chin on top his knuckles fixing his face with that of a thoughtful expression, urging him to continue his previous ranting.

The man, who wore a black suit with his red silk tie set loose, dangling to his chest, stirred and gazed at him. His eyes flickered with annoyance. Quirking an eyebrow, he gave the doctor an incredulous glare.

'_Any girl would swoon before his gaze'_ Koko mused.

His friend's features, compared to him, are that worth to be placed above a pedestal. Fit to be displayed on some art museum eternally praised for his beauty and oh so hotness. His eyes that flickered commonly with boredom or annoyance, resembled fire itself in both color and radiance, are a thing of its own. Though it usually did give off a cold and indifferent stare that matched well with the tone his low husky voice gave off; everything was of pure melody and harmonized on this God-like _almost _perfect creature.

He chuckled with the thought of his friend being referred as an _almost _perfect creature in his thoughts. Koko knew _he_ would object. _He _would oh so highly state that _he_ _is_ perfect and that_ that_ is well being stated at most magazines, newspapers, TV shows and web blogs, etc. Not that _he_ ever cared to know.

But Koko knew better. And the almighty _him_ also did. That is why they're here right now, facing each other in the most peculiar of circumstances.

The doctor/friend laid his back to rest in his chair and gave his _hot_ visitor a smile while raising a brow, urging him to speak.

"Don't you start treating me as one of those deranged clients of yours." his not-so-patient-yet hissed, crimson eyes set on a fiery glare.

"Didn't you just claim yourself to be one, moments ago?" he mused, quirking an eyebrow.

He sighed as his friend merely gave him his famous _`Hn.'_ as an answer, while scowling at a corner of his office.

"You know Natsume, I'm not a mind reader." he sighed. "You can start talking to get this over with or stay quiet if you want. But that my dear friend won't get us anywhere and we _both_ know that we _both_ have got no time to waist: especially _you_, Natsume. Being the CEO of the Hyuuga Corporations and what not; the most sought after bachelor in the land. I would really have to wonder how you sleep with all the busy-_ness_ and crap you're in." he compla-er-explained.

Natsume grimaced. He thought of how him, being the sought after _hot_ hunk of a flesh that he was, has to do with his schedule. Though admittedly, he did have date-invites lined-up here and there, but, he could only care less for he never really paid them mind. He's already busy as it is with their business.

He stood up, sighed while ruffling a set of his perfectly unruly silky black hair and gave his friend a look.

Koko looked up at him, worry crossing his face.

He did not understand why Natsume has _that_ unreadable expression. _His _eyes flickered with sadness and despair, though _his_ facial feature remained cold and stoic as ever. _He_ shook his head and turned to leave while realization dawns Koko on the familiarity of it all.

"Is this about _her_?" he spoke; shock and disbelief evident in his voice and features.

Natsume merely shrugged as he turned his head over his shoulders to land his friend his gaze, only to witness him in hysteria.

"Now way!" he ruffled his neatly combed hair and met his gaze. "I mean, really?" his eyes about to bulge out it's sockets as he perspired and paced around the room, stopping mid-way to look at his friend who just stood there, observing his every move.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me Nat! it's been years! And _the_ Natsume Hyuuga has _never_ been shaken by _anything _or _anyone_ for that matter…"he pointed at as he resumed his pace "…well except for the _deranged_ females of _your_ family, namely Hotaru, Aoi and um... your mother..." he gulped " but still…" trailing off; dread marring his voice.

Natsume watched his friend in amusement while he fought the urge to chuckle at his friend's teen-like outburst. He watched as he animatedly discussed to himself the situation Natsume was in, complete with hand gestures lifted here and there with a contorted face that changes every second with every deduction, losing his professional composure and acting the idiot he really was.

_'An overly concerned idiot'_ Natsume thoughtfully mused.

"And here I thought, _I_ needed consultation" he smirked as he leaned his side on the door frame while crossing his arms to his chest, fighting the urge to laugh at his friends intake on his misery.

Koko scowled at him. He was in the middle of contemplating the torture he'll receive if the female species of _the_ Igarashi's find out about his ranting when Natsume interrupted him on his reverie. He sighed then grinned. _'A total idiot' _Natsume thought.

"Yeah… you do. So let's begin. I'll act the idiot later." He said, and began composing himself back to his professional state of mind as they both resumed their previous positions.

* * *

\(^0^)/


	2. Contemplating Murder & d Horror w Women

**Chapter I**

_Contemplating Murder and the Horror with Women_

_

* * *

_

…

_(11 years prior to present.)_

_..._

It was early July, summer.

He was sixteen then, prior to the year he took over the family business. He only needs to finish his masters in college in the following school year and then he'd take his father's chair. He was home-schooled by the best teachers money can buy, and being the natural born genius that he is; school was a cinch.

It was during his peaceful summer break from college that _'that'_ happened…_Her._

He was running for dear life, not really focusing where his feet would take him.

His afternoon spent on fleeing like a mad man from a bunch of man-hungry banshees that would eat him alive the moment he gave them the chance; which by the way, was not in his to-do list in life, thank you.

So now, there he was. Hiding in a dark alley, under God-knows-what it was, he could really care less. He would rather throw his _'sacred'_ body to sharks than let it be touched and defiled by a bunch of crazy stalkers and fan girls.

He gasped for air, recovering his composure before scowling at a can that laid innocently at the corner. He grimaced at the thought of the reason for his predicament… this truly was utter torture.

The reason?

His mother, _Madame_ Kaoru Igarashi-Hyuuga came back two months ago along with his younger sister Aoi from abroad to pay him a visit. They have missed him oh so much - so they claimed - and wishes to spend time with him.

His parents; Takazu Hyuuga and Kaoru Hyuuga, are well known personalities in the business world.

His father, being a Hyuuga, own and manages the Hyuuga Corporations. a chain of companies his family owns. From technology, to airports, hotels, shipping, clothing and grocery stores, they all have it. Business was busy as usual, so he rarely stays put in one place for too long, but he does makes it a point to stay with his precious wife when needed. He did not want to face the consequences which they all knew will be dreadful and unjust.

His mother, a true-born Igarashi, a family known not only for their wealth, beauty and brains, but also for they're wit and down-right evilness when taunted; owns a generous share on the company. She handles most of the fashion, hotel and technology businesses, which is why she mostly stayed abroad. Her main office situated in Paris where they mostly stayed.

Aoi, being the youngest and clingy like her mother, as claimed by Natsume, decided to follow them there since he was not so keen on fulfilling her mushy needs. She studied there and gained friends while modeling for their mother's friend's clothing line, which was carefully detailed in her daily dose of diary called e-mail to her brother.

All was well. And Natsume, he was happy and contended with his peace.

He stayed in Japan and studied, preparing for his take-over. Kaoru, his mom, was joyous on the news of early retirement. She was tired of stress and continuously whined on not being able to spend some quality time with her dear husband and children; always being busy facing the tons of piles of papers and grumpy, wrinkly, stinky, nosy, old grandpas; we call business partners, when having their routine checks on the phone.

He wasn't that busy. He had time to let himself be dragged to parties by his friends and visit his family abroad when they get cranky and his father would need him to shut them up (Kaoru, Aoi and a couple of aunts and grandmas). It was fine and he was able to handle it well.

But all ended one Sunday Morning in May when they decided to ruin his quiet life and come home. Peace: officially over.

Don't get him wrong. He 'loves' his family. But there is a thin border of thread that separates tolerable with annoying. Most especially when they start their _usual_ antics on him; which really tries his patience to no end.

The first thing his mother did after all the hugs and kisses; was to give him a long lecture on how to treat women.

She saw how cold he was with the female populace and being the sweet loving Kaoru that she is, she did not like it one bit. She wishes to have grandchildren - for her to doll up and chase - the sooner the better and the first thing to do was have her son have a partner. And clearly, his attitude was not helping.

It wasn't really his fault. He is, by character and upbringing, not to mention his mother's genes; a natural born cold hearted person and he is actually proud of that as a fact. And now you mention being proud; his pride is something he would like to cradle with care.

"I am generally happy with what I have, thank you. And I would not want it to be spoiled by some woman." He rolled his eyes as he answered Ruka, Koko and Yuu for the nth time.

"I already have my share of women problems, namely; my mother, sister, cousins, aunts and grandmas and thankfully no nieces in site yet and they are already a handful mind you. So adding one more is just too many and I would much too much as refrain myself on regretting my personal choices - not that i have any doubts with my taste and judgment - especially when it has headache as a package." He explained.

"Besides..." he smirked "it's not like I'm unpopular with the opposite sex. In fact I'm very much wanted." he shrugged "women love bad boy types which was my category, so it's not like I'm not wanted, it's just that I don't want the want." his general answer to the undying question of _'why not have a girl for your mother's sake?'_ by his loving friends with an air of arrogance and pride; which was a common thing when dealing with a Natsume Hyuuga; earning sighs and grunts with the rolling of the eyes from his friends.

Really... they should _already_ know better.

His friends, Ruka Nogi, Kokoro Yome and Yuu Tobita, have spent every moment spared to hook him up with a girl, courtesy of Natsume's mother's frequent 3 in the freaking morning calls to every one of them every single day for the past month. They would actually shove him to a girl just to have a nice long rest without hearing Kaoru's voice for once in a long while.

Poor friends…

Not wanting to upset her the more, Natsume decided to just go with the flow. He refrained from glaring as much as he can; which was hard, tried smiling a little; forming a smirk which was close to it, all the while earning snickers from his friends and swooning girls at his feet.

"It's such a pain." he would grumble at his friends whenever he was away from his mother's watchful eyes.

The fan girls who are mostly at borders length and would not try his patience - except for some brave ones - began doing the most unthinkable and unspeakable of things…Harassment.

He would've killed them, believe me he would. If it wasn't for his dear mother who warned him of such misconduct seeing her son's murderous aura once she and Aoi dragged him to the mall to go shopping.

He does not understand these women. Why drag him, an obviously reluctant being saying _'it's family bonding'_ when all he got to do was go from store to store to watch them change from clothing to clothing and shoe fitting and bag prancing, waiting for his _'it looks good on you'_, _'that looks perfect darling'_, _'you look beautiful/cute'_ that are so gay and not even in his vocabulary? All he's ever given them was a _'Hn.'_ ever so often.

'_Why not call dad so he'd cry for all I care.'_ He'd thought. But he would not dream of saying anything coz, _1)_ it's too troublesome, _2)_ they would never listen and just whine, and _3)_ he wouldn't want his mom to go medusa on him.

Thus, he goes along with it all. Earning their warm smiles and thank you that are more than enough for him as compensation.

…

Now…on to his predicament…

He was growing tired for they have been shopping for three hours already. After they've had their lunch at some restaurant, he extracted himself from their company and went to buy some manga, his one true lo-er-addiction, after reassuring them that he'll meet them after 15 minutes at some boutique Aoi mentioned.

Which by the way… he was _so_ _very_ wrong.

After leaving them, Natsume pranced the halls of the mall with his usual stature; hands on his jeans pockets, ruffling his already beautiful unruly hair every now and then, while his hypnotizing crimson eyes flickered with boredom. His stance; the epitome of _hotness_.

He made his way to a bookstore, not minding the drools and stares he got from passerby's, for at any given day - prior to his mother's comeback - they would just remain watching for fear of his deathly aura.

After a while, he got his purchase and about to leave the store when he noticed the mob slowly move at his direction. He then realized his mistake. He forgot that his beloved mother toned him down for some time already that made his stalker-like fan girls think he is approachable and free for the taking. His mother and sister's company made him safe for they feared them more now, than him.

He made a step back which was a bigger mistake. For now he made them realize how helpless he really was.

Their eyes flickered with lust and longing, drools being licked off their lips. He shuddered. He could fight for dear life and manage to save his virtue, but not while leaving some corpses behind; which his mother strictly forbade him to do. He was hopeless. He was now a lamb surrounded by a pack of wolves.

Not wasting another second, he did what any sane person would, in that king of situation… he ran.

He ran like a mad man. He flicked his phone open and dialed 911 asking for firemen, policemen, SWAT, and all the crime busters he managed to think of. Heck. He even asked for the president's help and Binladen. After hearing the _toot-toot_ which signaled his loss, he called Ruka and his mom, giving them his farewells, and then his lawyer for his last will in between breaths, for he was still running.

He was now officially going mental.

Everyone who got his call heard him quite well. They even heard the crowd that was chasing him, calling his name with all sorts of endearment which made him fight the urge to hurl.

He passed his mom and Aoi without him noticing; he was focused on running for dear life that he even beat the current record for the speed he was at. And thus, earning him his current situation; stuck in a dark alley, without making any noise for fear of his whereabouts being discovered.

It was quiet. Except for his ragged breathing and the deafening thumps of his heartbeat which was loud and fast, both increasingly going steady as time passes; no sound was heard.

And then it all ended.

He found himself staring at a pair of deep, hazel orbs, or was it olive; he couldn't tell. A girl was facing him in an upside-down position like in spider man, with her hair dangling on top her head. Before he could recover from his shock - which was not really evident in his features, except for his iris - the next thing he knew, he was out.

Before losing complete consciousness, he heard a soft giggle and an angel-like voice say…

"_I like your eyes…I've decided…"_

_

* * *

_

\(0.0)/_  
_


	3. She's Not Like 'Em Banshees She's Worse

**Chapter II**

_She's Not Like Them Banshees; She's Worse_

_

* * *

_

…

Natsume stirred awake from his sleep. It was 2 in the morning; his alarm clock said.

He sat up, quietly observing his dark surroundings with wary.

He was currently inside his room, tucked-in between his black comforter and red sheet-covered king sized bed. On either side of his bed's black, wooden headboard was a 2-drawer bedside table with a square-shade alabaster table lamp situated on top of each. His alarm clock, cellphone and manga was placed on top of the left table, beside his table lamp. While the right table also held the 'sky star night lamp projector' - not on - which Aoi _forcefully_ gave him as present and insisted on placing it there, to add color in his dimly-lit room, beside the lamp.

His bedroom walls were still painted with uneven red colors which were mixed from light and luscious to streaks of dangerously dark variations. On the upper part of the four corners of his room; metal brads were placed to secure the cylinder alabaster wall sconces with flat rims which were set to dim lighting. Both of his 5 panel bow windows are hidden behind the silky, black and red vertically-striped curtains. On the far corner across the room was the black framed double glass pane sliding door that leads to his balcony with the curtain tied to a side, letting the light of the moon inside the room.

Everything looks normal.

His black study table and it's mate; the red leather swivel chair, are still unmoved and sturdy as ever; taking pride in holding his files and laptop and study...um...stuff; facing a curtain covered window with tall, sturdy, black, wooden bookshelves on both sides.

The ceiling was okay; as black at it'll ever be. Like a twin with his bedroom floor, only, it's still covered by a big, round, red carpet in the center.

All was black or red, or both; except Aoi's gift, which was fine.

After a few minutes, he smiled inwardly before sighing in relief.

He was safe. It was just a dream.

He shrugged off his comforter and made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself, only to scowl as he realized he was still wearing his clothes; he only wears boxers when sleeping.

While standing there, minding his own business, a thought came across his mind.

'_Who was she?'_ he thought.

After shaking the thought off his head, he then heard a familiar voice.

"Not bad…" she mused, shocking Natsume out his reverie making him turn to the owner of the voice. She smiled and raised an amused brow. "I wonder if _that'll_ fit" she mumbled to herself though loud enough for Natsume to hear, pressing a finger on her lower lip; as if contemplating something while looking down _at_ Natsume, then gazed up at him with a slight blush tinting her pale cheeks as she bit her finger, oh so sexily.

Natsume quirked an eyebrow not understanding what she meant.

After seeing her blush, he realized what she looked at seconds ago. He smirked knowingly and said "Like what you see?" in a rather seductive yet faintly mocking tone.

The girl merely giggled; a melody that rang inside the bathroom, making Natsume's insides churn.

After a short while, she locked gaze with him; all humor gone. Her hazel eyes turning olive, with a tint of coldness which did not fit her cheerful disposition.

"Put your pants on." she ordered smoothly, before walking towards the bathroom door and making her way to his bedroom.

Natsume merely shrugged as he finished his business and washed his hands, before turning to follow her.

…

She stood by his balcony door.

The moon light behind her made her auburn hair shine with a tint of silver and gold. Her eyes flickered in luminescence like that of a wild beast's, making it's olive color glow, piercing his crimson eyes with soundless music, trying to word each phrase.

He made his way across the room, sitting comfortably on his bed, locking his gaze at her as she stood there with all her glory. He observed her with pleasure, musing on how she looked like a fairy, out in one of his little sister's fairytale dreams.

He spoke first, breaking the silence that ate the darkness before them.

"Who are you?" his former thoughts voiced out off his mind.

She smiled; a warm smile that made her eyes glow hazel as she made her way across the room and take her place on a chair that is paired with Natsume's study table.

She twirled in her seat and it swiveled along with her. She giggled ever so often before stopping to ask him a question of her own.

"How was your sleep" she asked thoughtfully, as if forgetting their previous encounter in the bathroom or that he ever spoke.

He grimaced as he remembered the awful dream he had. Then he scowled, for she did not care to answer his question. And then finally sighed in defeat as he knew the dreaded nightmare had really happened, making it his reality.

She tilted her head ever so cutely, observing his not so many changes in facial expressions. Her brows furrowed when he gave her his _'Hn'_ as an answer, and then pouted for he chose to remain quiet for over a minute or two.

She huffed as she stood up and made her way to him. He watched her with a bored expression masking his curiosity as she shortens their distance.

She stopped in front of him, leaning on her heels as she bends her waist to look him in the eye, faces merely inches away. She smiled for a moment before she stood straight; twirling herself to sit beside him, not waiting for him to offer her a seat. She sat straight, her knees turned to his side, while placing both palms on her knee caps.

Natsume watched her as she made herself comfortable beside him. He did not understand what it was that she wanted, nor did he know who she was or how and why she was there accompanying him. Either way, she did make him curious which was good in its own, for he did not grow bored of her company.

After realizing she's done with her preparation of homing herself. He quirked an eyebrow, giving her a 'talk or be thrown out' look; as cute as she was, Natsume has limited patience and having the previous experience (referring to the mob and their encounter moments after that) he had it shortened by half, which made every seconds that thick irk his insides.

As if reading his mind, she giggled _again_, which earned her a few extra seconds to spare. She smiled warmly, which earned her more. And then spoke...

Natsume's brain was in total shut-down for a few seconds before it rebooted.

She found herself being dragged by strong arms and in a few seconds thrown out through the balcony and was paid no mind even if she died because of the fall; the room was in the 3rd floor of the mansion.

…

Natsume's eyes flickered with rage.

He woke up with a start as the butler knocked at his door to tell him that his mother requests his presence in the breakfast table.

After showering, he made his way to his balcony, checking below if there was a dead brunette lying on the ground, only to meet nothing on his sight.

Shrugging her off his mind, he made his way to meet his mother.

At breakfast, he sat beside Ruka after greeting his mother, sister and friends that came to visit. He then learned of the events that took place after they received his phone calls; hours before they found him without consciousness.

Aoi told the story animatedly, mimicking her brother's look when he passed them at the mall while being chased by a deadly crowd. She told them of how they had to call their cousin Hotaru, since his phone went dead after being thrown at a queer who reached to grab Natsume's arm as he had claimed. She was very much amused by all the drama her brother went through, sending him a sympathetic look every now and then before going on with her story.

Natsume could only grunt and shiver involuntarily as he dreadfully recalled the events that previously occurred; minus the brunette. He was about to excuse himself to hurl when they heard the butler knock through the double doors of the dining room.

Hotaru Imai, a 15 year old stoic girl with raven hair that reached just above her shoulders, came after her name was mentioned by a butler who announced her arrival. Her deep amethyst eyes, reflecting her cold, unwavering demeanor, scanned the seats, before resting it on Natsume, who responded with his cold glare. She on the other hand, had a triumphant smirk grace her beautiful features, flashing money signs off her eyes; making every male shudder in understanding.

Natsume Hyuuga was now officially a subject to the young queen's blackmails.

* * *

\(=0=)/


	4. A Shadowlike Courtship

**Chapter III**

_A Shadow-like Courtship_

* * *

…

_(Present time-line)_

…

Ruka, Koko and Yuu, were laughing hard in their seats while Natsume gave them his death glare, shutting them up.

It was 10am; Sunday - a day after Natsume's sudden outburst in Koko's office – and they decided to meet have their day offs, after Koko's distress call the previous night.

Like Koko and Natsume, Ruka and Yuu are both successful men in their own chosen fields.

Dr. Ruka Nogi is a very well known veterinarian and ambassador of various animal welfare organizations. He is one of the most influential and sought after young, successful bachelors in Japan. With his prince charming character and looks, he is but every woman's dream and fantasy come to life; having a French mother where he got his golden hair and cerulean eyes; and a kind, patient gentlemanly disposition inherited from his Japanese father.

He sure is one charming prince who's (un?)fortunately got himself caught in a cold, evil witch's spell called blackmail; which by part is beneficial to keep the fans at bay for their apparent _'closeness'_.

Yuu Tobita, the kind, gentle and understanding top student, was now an English Professor in the famous Alice Academy for the elite, which they all came from.

Shedding off his girlish features, he is now one of the hottest teachers in the academy with lots of female student, co-teachers and mothers as fans. He now wears contacts to replace his specs, revealing his beautiful brown eyes and long eyelashes. His dirty bond hair kept in the same neat way as before, though his fringe is a bit longer; just above his eyes.

He may never admit it because of shyness and embarrassment, but a huge part of his change and chosen career path is partly because of his girlfriend Anna's long-time crush on their elementary biology teacher, Misaki. He's a bit jealous so to speak…

Now, speaking of Anna, the four young men of 26-28 are now seated inside her pastry shop '_Sweet, Bubbly & Pink'_, enjoying their latte, cappuccino, tea and black coffee; accompanied by various cakes and sweets while discussing Natsume's sanity.

"See? That's the reason why I took this job in the first place." Koko said after a sip of his latte.

Natsume perked up, quirking an eyebrow before placing his fork down on his plate, beside the slice of strawberry cake he ordered from Anna.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh please… have you guys already forgotten?" He exclaimed before munching on his chocolate cake. "I mean… sure Natsu graduated ahead of us by a year or two with all the advance classes and home schooling he took…"

"Three." Natsume pointed while resuming playing his cake with his fork.

"Yeah…er-three, _genius_" he grumbled "well… as I was saying…"

"Oh! I remember." Ruka butted, making Koko grimace. "Sorry Koko." giving him a sheepish grin before continuing "Koko was practically indecisive in what profession he would pursue during our last year. He's been contemplating if whether taking up Law was much more befitting than Psychology."

"Mmhmmn" Koko nodded taking another sip off his cup.

"…"

"He even applied on both course on a couple of universities just to make sure he'd get a slot open for him whichever he may choose." Ruka continued while resting his elbow on the table, cupping his chin with a thoughtful expression on his face, while his gaze was set on his cappuccino in his other hand, making it dance as he swirled the cup like that of a wine glass.

"…"

"Now that you mention it, Natsume made a scene like this before…"Yuu said as he gently picked up his tea cup. "was that 10…11 years ago?" he asked.

"…"

"11." Koko confirmed.

"…"

They all looked at Natsume. He had this '…' expression etched on his face which meant '…', making them all take a sip on their individual cups at the same time. After what seemed like forever, he spoke.

"For people with lots to think about, you sure remember quite a lot, even those that took place _years_ ago." He said, prolonging the 'years' in emphasis before drinking his coffee.

Exchanging glances, Koko spoke.

"It's not like it's a common thing for you to act like this"

"Not everyday a Hyuuga…"Yuu began.

"Especially that with an Igarashi blood" Ruka interjected giving Natsume a knowing look.

"would act like…um…"Yuu said, contemplating his next word.

"an idiot" Koko provided, earning Natsume's death glare. "What?" he asked chuckling, while dodging a cookie thrown by Natsume.

…

_(Early July, 11 years ago…)_

Natsume Hyuuga was pissed, incredibly pissed.

It's been three days since the event which almost cost him his virtue and life; three days since he was miraculously saved by his family and friends thru the help of his ever so lovingly torturous cousin; three days since his first encounter with a wolf in a little sheep's clothing; three days of living hell with a lot of hell to look forward to in the future.

Why you say?

Well, first of; his ever so deranged fans still posts a great threat to his life and body, following him everywhere. He may be hot and gorgeous and all, but he never, as in _never_, had any non-family, opposite sex deep interaction which may lead to any sexual or romantic physical contact.

He may look more of a player but he has never experienced any sort of attraction with the female species, much less made a move on them. His past memories and experiences with the women of his family and childhood which consists of; little girls' cat fights and running for his dear life with his thorn clothes; and older women, smothering him with hideous thick, foul-scented lipstick lips, with a few spine curling touches here and there, are enough to cause him severe trauma.

He _is_ still a virgin without any experience - though still knowledgeable - and he would like to remain so 'till he dies - which is against his mother's wishes.

Second; his witch of a cousin in the body of Hotaru Igarashi Imai has been the death of him since he accidentally gave her a reason to be subject to her every whim.

She has been demanding unimaginable things from the moment she laid her eyes on him, two days ago during breakfast. From money down to slavery and acting as her guinea pig for her so-called inventions; she's _asked_ it all, being a constant thorn on Natsume's side.

He could always refuse, which was sensible and a common thing for him to do, but he would instantly grow weak in his resolve once she tells him in tremendous detail what his fans will do once they got a hold of his innocent little pictures.

In the end, the lady Imai went home with a check that held tons of zeros with a number 3 at the far front.

It was all tolerable; manageable in Natsume's perspective; though a bit painful, admittedly.

The answers were within his arms reach, if he would only care to extend and grab hold of it. And yet, there was the third one. The one with so much mystery written all over the front pages of his book. The inescapable one that surpasses his dread with the Igarashi women which was totally not possible if one would think logically.

And yet, there he stood, fuming; death-glare made set in his eyes. For even at the end of the day, under the sheltered space of his room; there stood the biggest puzzle of annoyance ever to grace the life of a Natsume Hyuuga.

It has been three days since his shadow-like-stalker made her intentions clear.

For three days straight, without fail, she has been pestering him with the same proposition as that which she made inside this very room.

He did not understand how she could pass security and just waltz her way to him whenever she pleased. It's not like he's not important to have anyone just meet him on a whim. They had security for heaven's sake! And it was sooo not working.

He laid his body on top his bed. Trying his very best to feel comfortable and enjoy the manga which he asked Ruka to buy. He lay there, using an arm as an extra pillow while the other held the book he's trying to immerse himself into, which normally did not need much self-persuasion with.

He glared at the images that did not register in his brain as he tried to settle his growing temper; clearly deciding that another blown fuse would only make him look pathetic.

He pursed his lips, his brows creased; as the melody played it's self yet another time making an audible snap inside his head.

"Would you please SHUT UP!" he bellowed.

It was a good thing that his room was soundproofed or it would have echoed inside the whole mansion, shocking everyone out of their wits.

There are a couple of things _the_ almighty Natsume Igarashi Hyuuga didn't do. Among these is pleading and loosing his cool, which was brought out without much effort by someone who has not even given her name.

Natsume cursed under his breath for the nth time, putting his book down on his bedside table. The girl who made his worst nightmares come to life since three days ago was sitting comfortably beside him, along with her annoying cheerfulness in tow. She has been coming and going on a regular basis ever since they made eye contact in the dark alley, which Natsume regretted dearly the moment she spoke those unthinkable words.

She's everywhere he goes.

She would casually appear out of nowhere whenever he was alone. She would show up in his house, his school, in his future office, his friend's place, the bookstore, restaurants and bars, his attorney's office, Ruka's favorite pet shop, the park, the grocery store, the mall, the public restroom… everywhere. She was far above any stalker person; she was the best and it's creepy.

It was always the same. Wherever he was, he would always see her. She was always there, smiling and giggling; annoying the hell out of Natsume, constantly trying to converse, being overly friendly and familiar.

She was nice, if Natsume would ever allow himself to agree. She would try to help others in the most peculiar ways without engaging contact. She was clumsy and graceful at the same time. Making Natsume frown on how a girl who could practically leap through high places without a scratch stumble on even ground.

He would often notice her distance; quietly observing everything or missing in total whenever he was with company and then would come stick like glue whenever he was alone. She was a mystery, and Natsume hates it whenever there was a puzzle that he could not solve.

Oddly enough, no one seemed to notice her existence and constant persistence in the side of Natsume. Even his stalker-like fans were seemingly unaware of her advances to their Natsume-sama. His friends and family doesn't seem to know her either, nor have they seen her. Even the security personnel and workers at the corporation and their subdivision, neighbors and even the staff in their house, have all claimed to not have met nor seen this person.

He was left with questions that constantly nagged his insides. Was he the only person that knows of this girl's existence? It irked him that he was far from knowing this girl who as far as he has seen, knows everything there is to know about him.

He was irritated with himself for even giving her the time of the day. She has already violated his personal space and has now even inhabited his brain.

He grumbled and decided to not think of her anymore than he already had. Shrugging the thought of even hiring a detective to investigate on her; she clearly succeeded in gaining his attention which was not normal; considering she's a _she._

He sighed, an exasperated sigh. He was exhausted.

His peaceful days were torn off of him, only to be replaced by a constant nightmare.

He turned to his side and closed his eyes. He wanted to rest. It wasn't like she would leave his side, so might as well just let her be.

He felt her move from her side of the bed.

His back was facing her. And it would seem like every nerve on Natsume's body was concentrated in one direction and he did not like it.

…

She felt his body tense as she drew herself close to him.

She knew he was tired. It was his summer break yet still he worked twice as hard.

He replaced his daily schedule; changing his school hours to working hours to study their company's history and projects. He has placed a family time in his schedule since his mother and sister's arrival which he usually spends with them during tea-time, shopping, eating out or having movie marathons. He takes a few company projects and handles presentations and proposals to adjust his self for the future work load; adding a few more as time went by. He gave time to hang out with his friends to relieve himself of the stress. But still she knew; he never really had time to rest.

She sighed.

She knew she was partly to blame. He never had rest because he doesn't feel comfortable with her around.

She tried humming him to sleep moments ago while he read his book only to be yelled at; which was partly beneficial since he gave up reading and decided to sleep.

She looked at his back and admired his form.

He was good looking. That much she was sure. But behind all the cold and collected, beautiful appearance lays a gentle man – _is he?_ – understanding and caring; as subtle as it may seem.

For the past couple of months she has been quietly observing him - he did not know that of course -, and just three days ago, she made her decision known to him.

She stifled a laugh, not wanting to disturb his quiet time, when she remembered his first reaction to her proposal.

'_He was so cute' _she thought.

She had expected as much during the time, but he exceeded it all in a more amusing way.

His colorful display of expressions was definitely priceless and worth it. His strong arms that held her without remorse as he threw her out, was something she knew; could shelter her from any harm. His icy glares, was terrifyingly beautiful, sending cold shivers that contradicts its hot fiery color. Yet still, it held such deep emotions, buried in the abyss of its pools; waiting to be moved.

She giggled softly as she remembered Tsubasa's deduction of her being a masochist and sadist in the extreme, with regards to her handlings with Natsume.

"_You really should stop spending so much of your so called _'quality time'_ with that brother of yours. He influences you too much." _he would say.

It's not like it was her aniki's fault. She couldn't help it. He was interesting and cute. Her eyes sparkled with a glint of mischief and unwavering determination as she decided she would do anything to make him agree with her terms.

…

Natsume shuddered as he felt cold pricks down his spine causing his hairs to stand to no end.

He felt the bed vibrate as she stifled her laugh and giggled moments ago. His brow creased as he tried to concentrate in chasing after sleep; erasing the girl's existence inside his head. He mentally cursed himself for having the slightest bit of interest on how the girl's brain works – if there was any.

With identical sighs escaping their lips, Natsume finally let his self go. Settling his body and unconsciously lowering his guard, he embraced the comforts his bed has to offer; drifting off to slumber; not noticing the girl's departure the moment his breathing became calm and even.

…

Noticing his state of slumber; a girl with long brunette hair that reached down to her hips, slowly and carefully extracted herself from the young man's bed. She has been waiting for him to let his guard down for a while now, for she knew, he would not be able to rest well with all caution in place.

She watched him sleep like a child, completely defenseless, without the mask of the responsible cold man everyone saw. She took pride in knowing that she alone –besides his parents perhaps- have seen and watched him in his innocent state.

With one last glace around the room; in taking it's every detail like always; she twirled ever so gracefully, dancing her way towards the balcony doors; but not before doing her routine. She leaned herself over him, closing their distance and began to whisper in his ears. She let her warm breathe grace his beautiful face that caused a small ghostly smile to appear but a split second across his lips. She was happy. She was contented.

With one final look on her sleeping prince, she slid open the balcony doors in a quiet yet swift motion, closing it tenderly after going beyond its borders. And with a gust of wind as her company and aid, she leaped of the railings; vanishing through the night leaving no trace but a memory held only by one so dear.

"_Goodnight…"_

_...  
_

_

* * *

_

_First and foremost i would like to thank _**SakuraPetals13, Akatsuki Utaou and Melyss**_, for their reviews. I really appreciate it._

_Knowing someone out there is actually reading something I wrote is indeed heartwarming... _TT^TT ... _*sniff_

_Anyways. Thanks guys. I would really love to hear your comments and suggestions since I'm new with the whole writing thing. I have written stuff before but with my indecisive tendencies, I never finished any of them -except poems and drama skits- and tend to just erase the whole thing and stick to storytelling._

_So yeah... It sucks being like this so I decided to post this to urge myself to actually finish the thing. _

_I would love to read constructive criticisms- scratch that- i hate being criticized or corrected; which i know for a fact is wrong, but I would still like to hear your words of wisdom even if it would most probably hurt my pride... teehee... It will be great help to someone as stubborn and indecisive and generally a newbie as me._

_Okay... that's it for now... I'm gonna post this now before my nagging subconscious self gets the best of me and convince me to erase the whole thing to be redone; which would probably take me a long time once i begin with a large possibility of not finishing. so... tah tah for now!_

_

* * *

_

_**P.S. **I am in need of a beta reader and have no idea on how to find one... help please ^^  
_


	5. Let's Play Bodyguard

**Chapter IV**

_Let's Play Bodyguard _

* * *

…

_Present timeline _

…

"Natsume dear, I so so _sooooo_ missed yo-" a woman, probably in her mid forty's cried dramatically, complete with slow motion running, arms spread wide, threatening to hug the said fellow, only to be shoved aside by another whose probably older by a few years.

Natsume cringed at the sight that welcomed him, moments after entering the mansion after the little talk he had with his friends.

There stood before him a woman that resembled a leopard, filled with black spots that marked his eyes. She wore a set of leopard-print clothing from her hat, dress, and coat, down to her boots and over-sized hand bag.

She purred and he flinched at the sound that seemed to have his name on it and aimed to attack him, planning to strangle him in a bone-crushing hug which was fortunately stopped by Natsume's mother, who stood just a few feet away from her.

…

Its 5pm in the Hyuuga mansion and the Hyuuga's are having a little family time with a guest in their living room.

Luna Koizumi, the leopard lady with strawberry-blond hair that reached just above her shoulders with cold blue eyes and a mole under the left side of her lower lip, was talking animatedly with Kaoru Hyuuga about her dramatic escapades around the world. She was one of Kaoru and Takazu's underclassmen during their high school years at the academy and a close friend of the family.

She explained to them how timely it was that both of the Hyuuga parents are currently home along with Natsume and Aoi for she was sent there for friendly purposes which caused Natsume to quirk his eyebrow with suspicion.

It was not a common thing for Ms. Koizumi to make a visit without so much as a reasonable reason, much of that is a fact. And most of the time it meant, with Natsume's count; it meant trouble.

Satisfied in gaining their attention; Luna gave the butler a look which made Natsume's brow furrow.

The butler left but came back not a moment later, accompanied by a rather feminine man whose blond wavy hair reached his shoulders and has a mole under his left blue eye. He wore sparkly, flamboyant clothing that would come to par in terms of flashiness with Luna's.

Luna's face crunched at the sight of the man who was too beautiful to be a male, while Kaouru merely raise an amused brow, Aoi giggle, Natsume frown and Takazu Hyuuga clear his throat.

It was then that Natsume took notice of the boy who stood behind the man.

He was probably at the age of 10, more or less, judging by his looks. He had brown hair, set in beautiful disarray and blue eyes that spoke boredom in giant bold capital letters.

He knew them. And Natsume knew, the 3 of them together means something serious. They all know for a fact that both adults held a small rivalry together with a couple more including his mother, ever since their earlier school days for a reason he did not acknowledge for its stupidity.

He thought for a moment, with a slight hint of the cause of it all, before someone spoke; snapping him back to reality.

"What is with those clothes Narumi?" Luna huffed in disgust, noting Narumi's choice of clothing with a wave of her perfectly manicured hands.

He had frills all over the thing which was overly adorned with glittery stuff that are too shining and shimmering for Natsume's eyes.

Narumi L. Anjo, a former student and underclassmen of Luna, Kaoru and Takazu; is known for his flirtatious disposition in both sexes and simple to down right ridiculous taste in clothes. He's a womanizer who never got over his first love, thus rendering him incapable of loving another fully. He is one of the current teachers in Alice Academy like Yuu, who used to be a student in his advisory class and their class representative.

He smiled a sweet smile and said in his sweet gentle voice…

"Luna dear, it is not the clothes' fault if the owner did or did not _fit_ them right." he said with authentic – or so it sounds – thoughtfulness and comfort in his voice and eyes.

"So please don't take it out on me if I'm more beautiful than your pitiful self." he ended, still wearing the gentle sweet face he use with his students accompanied by little twinklees here and there.

"You…!" Luna shrieked.

Natsume narrowed his eyes at the said man. Was he really that overly-caring gay teacher he used to the ditch class? He was also his student once but stopped coming and took home schooling instead. As much as he has gathered through experience and stories from friends, Narumi was _not_ a Narumi like this.

Well, it's not like he ever stayed in the same room with both Narumi and Luna present. He did once before, but it was a colossal word battle among the adults that harmed both his hearing and innocence, marring his childhood.

He tuned both of their voices out once they started their child-like girly banters and turned to his mother for answers. She smiled and nodded in understanding and urged her husband and children along with the young boy who stood unwavering in his place to take a seat so she could continue the not so soon coming explanation that was supposed to come from Luna and Narumi who was still absorbed in their slander exchange.

"Natsume, honey, remember your aunt Yuka?" she began with a warm smile that rarely graced her face from the mention of her beloved kohai's name.

It wasn't that Natsume haven't yet heard of a Yuka Azumi or Yuka Yukihira; since she's married. He's known the story since childhood, since his mother had only a few friends she'd consider mentioning and one ever so dear to be considered as a little sister being the youngest out of the Igarashi daughters.

He knew of his mother's over protectiveness and care for Yuka. He's heard a lot of stories about her possessiveness and jealousy over the other friends of Yuka and the little cat fights they had, with the participation of little Luna and Narumi.

He's known of the great love they hold for the girl.

The girl with a past that made her turn-away from others, but offered help and care whenever she could; the girl who cried ever so often yet still stood strong for her friends and the one family left of her; the girl who slowly opened herself to others in form of friendship and camaraderie with the help of a teacher she hated but they all loved; the girl who his friends claim was stolen from them, whom she holds dear, with bawls of tears and snots, once she learned she fell in love with the man that changed her; the girl who made his mom cry and laugh, all at the same time, and opened her heart to the wonders of love and friendship; the girl who had the courage to runaway from everything in pursuit of her own happiness without forgetting everything and everyone she once left and came back with much more love, friendship and happiness to offer.

She was Yuka Azumi-Yukihira, the grandmother of the boy who sat quietly beside them with his ever stoic face, with unmasked boredom.

"Hn." Kaoru smiled at his reply. Luna and Narumi who just noticed them seated, also took seats and waited for her to continue.

"Her daughter Mi-" "Tangie" both Luna and Narumi interjected before taking a sip in their individual tea cups which was handed by one of the maids, earning a glare from both Kaoru and her son which Luna shrugged and Narumi sheepishly smiled at.

"Tangie…" she continued while eyeing the guests who gave identical satisfied nods. "…is currently out of the country on a business trip, leaving Youichi with her parents since he still has school to attend."

"He attends A.A. as an irregular student since he's also enrolled in the home schooling program like you were." She said while taking a tea cup the maid offered.

"Though, he's not subject to compulsory attendance and boarding, he still needs to attend a couple of classes for the next few months, in preparation for his grade-skip, which I presume you understand from experience." which he nodded in reply "But…" she paused, taking a sip of her tea, making Natsume quirk an eyebrow.

"Yuka and Izumi are scheduled for departure tomorrow."

"…"

"They had previous engagement which cannot be canceled due to business purposes which I know, being a CEO like yourself understands."

"…"

"So, they asked if we can take him in for a while, seeing they can't take him along. And Yuka would rather he stopped coming to school to go with them than risk leaving the child on his own without a guardian's constant companion, which both Yuki's (Izumi and Kazumi) dawned ridiculously idiotic though knowing Yuka…" she sighed "such a worry-wart" another sigh.

"Anyways, Sir Kazu can't take him in as well since he's scheduled to have a series of meetings with the other A.A. Directors and board members across the globe and other teaching stuff he is to handle. Maids and baby sitters or lawyers are out of the question as well. Yuka wants someone who'd be able to be a family to him and act as a parent." she explained while unconsciously tracing the rim of her cup. "Both Naru and Luna volunteered which caused a war inside Yuka's living room…"Narumi chuckled at the memory earning Luna's glare and Youichi's bored sigh.

"So now... they are left with you." she finished with a smile.

Natsume blinked. All eyes were on him.

The butler who came to refill Narumi's cup stood stupefied; resulting to an overflowing cup of tea in the hands of Narumi who yelped in surprise as the warm liquid came contact with his skin, which broke the eerie silence.

…

_**BOOM! BANG! CRASH!**_

"Argh…yeouch…" came a small grunt of displeasure.

"**YOUICHI HIJIRI!**"

_BANG!_

The double doors of the room flew open revealing a raven-haired man, clad with a small crimson towel that threatened to reveal the little it covered with droplets of water all over his wet body and dripping hair. He panted heavily, trying to recover the little composure he can, seeing the mess inside the smoke-covered room.

"Youichi" came his dangerously low husky voice, calm masking his rage.

"Yeah?" a boy covered in ash-like substance came clear to his view once he stepped out of the smoke fog that concentrated on the far end of the room.

"Yeah?" he mimicked "Care to explain this mess?" he urged in a calm manner.

"Science Project"

Science Project

"Science Project" he echoed mostly to himself observing the damage once the smoke cleared.

It was a good thing Youichi disabled the sprinkler system or his room would've been flooded by now. The _tiny_ explosion in his room didn't do much damage, much to Natsume's surprise and glee (?). It would seem that the young boy expected something to go wrong so he made necessary precautions, such as a sturdy wall that surrounded his _little_ experiment which absorbed much of the blast so as to not harm the furniture and stuff.

Natsume sighed in relief when he saw the boy wearing a series of protective suits. He clearly is a smart kid who did not like the idea of dying because of a science project.

He explained that it was a done with a partner and he did not thrust the idiot (partner) to get things right the first try so he wanted to make sure he's alive to reprimand him.

Natsume smiled. He liked the kid.

Sure he was stoic and rarely talks, always with a bored expression, but he liked his guts. He reminded him so much of himself since the first time he met him seven years ago. The evil glint of mischief in his eyes told Natsume that what he meant by 'reprimanding' is something worse than the usual. He was curious of how he handled his ways but remained quiet all the same.

...

They were eating dinner quietly, only the two of them.

Youichi didn't need to go to school earlier since his grandparents' flight was during lunch. Yuka made sure he spends with them at the airport, being mushy and grave with the short separation.

Natsume came along with Youichi to send them his regards, all the while assuring them of his care for the young lad.

His parents, which he'd last seen before dinner yesterday after announcing his temporary guardianship with Youichi, left with Aoi for Paris to meet some partners and designers for the company's next clothing line; thus, leaving him alone with a 10 year old genius under his care.

Yuka was ecstatic with the knowledge of their Youichi under Natsume's care. She viewed the man responsible and perfect for her grandchild's discipline, much to Natsume's delight(?), and left, assured of the child's safety and care.

After their quiet meal, both young men went their separate ways, minding their own business before going to bed for a quiet, long rest.

…

Natsume woke before his alarm went off.

He went down for breakfast at exactly 6 am, after making his routine preparations for the day. He sipped his coffee and ate his toast while reading the morning paper like any other day.

It was then, five minutes later that, his phone made a buzzing noise signaling an incoming call.

"_Naaatsume~k-_" the voice on the line sang before Natsume hanged up.

_Buzz… Buzz… Buzz_

"_Na-_" _BEEP_

_Buzz…Buzz…_

"_That was mean!_" _BEEP_

_Buzz_

"What!" he growled at the phone.

"…"

"_Hyuuga._" came a cold, familiar voice.

…

"Imai"

To say he was surprised was a clear understatement. He would've grown pale and green or probably frozen like a statue if he wasn't Natsume Hyuuga. But thankfully, he is, and by being so, it made things a lot more confusing.

Hotaru Imai never calls; especially one Natsume Hyuuga. If she ever does… well… lets leave it at that... _shudder_

After a long period of silence, Natsume decided to speak first only to be beaten by her.

"_Where's Youichi?_" she asked none too gently.

As if on cue, Youchi came through the dining room's double doors with a butler's assistance into opening the doors. He wore a black and grey sleeveless hoodie on top his black sleeveless shirt, dark patchwork cargo shorts and black converse. He had the same bored expression before slightly giving Natsume a nod which was answered the same.

"Here" he answered her.

"_Bring him over. 10. Don't be late._" and hanged up, leaving Natsume looking incredulously at his phone.

He was about to put it down and resume his morning ritual when it buzzed its way in his hand.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"_Don't hang up._" came the familiar voice with a pleading, urgent tone.

"…speak"

"_I'm in your office an-_"

"You are where?" he said, almost choking in his coffee, earning Youichi's curious glance before shrugging off to continue his breakfast.

_Chuckle_

"_Would you let me finish?_" the speaker said and continued "_As I was saying, I'm here, so come early. See you._" _Beep _

Natsume sat there fuming. What was with people today? ordering him around as if he had no brain. Do they actually expect him to comply?

Letting out a sigh he looked up to see Youichi.

'_Hmn...Seems the kid got no classes today as well'_ he mused.

He contemplated his next move. Was he gonna go face the annoyance that lurked inside his office since 6 in the morning? or go to his cousin's who would most likely than not make his life a living hell with him not showing. He wondered, what it was she wanted with Youichi, then again, he never really understood her; might as well find out.

Having made a decision, he looked-up his phone and dialed his secretary's number.

"Cancel all my appointments today. I'm not coming." he said as he stood up his sit and nodded again at Youichi before going through the double doors to go to his room and change to a much more casual attire.

"Forward important calls in my cell phone and please…" he paused, stopping in his tracks. "make that stupid Andou go away." he sighed, exasperated.

"You know the drill." he smiled as he heard his secretary's chuckle.

After ending his call, he turned around and made his way to the dining room. He peeked through it's double doors and looked at Youichi.

"Kid." earning the boy's attention who's contemplating if he should eat some fruit or leave it and proceed being a carnivore. He looked up expectantly at Natsume who smiled at him in a rather more smirky manner.

"Saddle up. You're coming with me." he said.

Youichi gave him a confused look then shrugged it off and decided to pick an apple before proceeding to the living room in compliance.

Satisfied with the boy's reply, Natsume made his way back to his room and replaced his business suit with casual attire; wearing dark denim jeans, black shirt and white vans slip ons with his black aviator shades in tow.

They made their way to Natsume's top down, red convertible sports car, zooming their way to Hotaru's place.

...

Half way down the road, Natsume saw his phone blink in his car's cell phone holder. His phone was set in driving mode which made it answer automatically using loud speaker since he broke his hands-free kit the other day.

Natsume grunted, annoyed since he knew already who it was.

"_Yo!_" the speaker said.

"…"

"_Your ever so beautiful secretary kicked me out of your office… chuckle…_"

"…"

"_She even called security when I refused and asked her out on a date instead…chuckle… anyways…sigh… we need to talk_"

"…"

"_Hyuuga, I know you're there, so call me when you're free. It's urgent. Drive safe! Ciao!_" _Beep_

…

Natsume made his way through the gates of the Imai's and parked his car in front of the mansion. They proceeded through the double doors and were assisted by a butler to the back of the house towards Hotaru Imai's lab.

"You're early" came a cold stoic voice once they set foot in the cold floors of a big, white, sturdy building, situated behind the Imai mansion which is where Hotaru's laboratory is.

"Hn"

"Good morning Youichi." she said as she turned her attention to the boy who stood beside Natsume.

"'Morning." she smiled, which made Natsume blink just to see it disappear fast, like it never existed.

They made their way to her lounge as her robot served them coffee and hot chocolate for Youichi. Natsume found out later on that Hotaru was Youichi's godmother and she tutors him with regards to science and nanotechnology, _**for free**_! She and Youichi's mother's are childhood friends/best friends which explained the inexplicable understanding between them through silence.

...

By 3:05pm, Natsume had finished a couple of books and watched a few movies while waiting for Youichi to finish his month's worth of lessons with Hotaru. They only took a short break during lunch to eat and Natsume spent most of his time lazing around, lounging at the comforts of Hotaru's couch; tweaking some of the electronic devices which were placed in a room outside her lab which were connected by a steel, sliding door.

He and Youichi decided to bid their farewells to the Imai household with the absence of the other Imai's, much to Natsume's satisfaction.

The Imai's are generally quiet, but still, his aunt_ is_ a true-born Igarashi which might complicate things with Natsume; seeing as his mother and their kin, never left him alone without their constant view _and_ review with regards of his non-existent love-life. Though still, his aunt Aiko really was the most tolerable one. Though true at times she was the most sympathetic one with his mother which she can relate to, having the same troubles with Subaru.

...

Natsume sighed.

He glanced at Youichi who was currently busy with his PDA, reviewing his earlier lessons.

Natsume internally smiled. The kid beside him is really interesting. He's dedicated and serious with his studies, which was good. He ruffled his hair and focused with his driving while the boy beside him sat comfortably, minding his own business.

As they passed the park, he caught a glimpse of a familiar figure making him hit the breaks with too much force. It was a good thing that he made Youichi buckle up for safety - same as him - or they would've toppled off the car's windshield, which would not be pretty.

Youichi looked at him quizzically as he yanked his door open and made a run to where he saw the figure. He looked at every direction, making abrupt stops every now and then to catch his breathe.

Moments later, Youichi finally caught up with him, worry evident in his eyes.

He has never seen Natsume act like this before and he was sure as hell this was not normal.

Noticing Youichi's approach, Natsume ran a hand over his face and sighed. He managed to calm himself before facing Youichi to apologize. Seems Youichi ran after him because he caused so much commotion and traffic by leaving his car in the middle of the road unattended.

After talking his way out of trouble, he parked his car in a parking lot beside the park and offered to treat Youichi for some ice cream which he replied with a…

"What am I, five? Think you can bribe me easy?" he smirked, earning Natsume's boisterous laugh, shocking them both out their wits.

...

"Hey, Natsume-nii?" Youichi asked halfway through his strawberry Sunday which both of them ordered.

"Hn?" Natsume looked at him urging him to continue.

"Let's play bodyguard." the boy said with a hint of mischief that Natsume didn't miss to notice.

...

* * *

_It's a bit rushed and I'm groggy, being sleep deprived. Anyways..._

_Thanks for the reviews! \(^0^)/_

...

_Argh... my head hurts... soooooo sleeeeeeeepppppyyyyyyyyy...  
_

...

_I'll reread and edit later which might not really happen since I'm an overly lazy person; easily bored with things. Which is why I am in need of a beta reader since I have editing problems that takes hours and days, even months and sometimes years to finish. (I'm not exaggerating!) I am prone to procrastination. Which is sad..._

_Oh well..._

_Love the reviews and would love to hear more.

* * *

_

_A little bonus for you guys..._

_The next chapter's title! I haven't written it the story yet, maybe later, after I get some sleep... more or less... teehee_

_..._

**Chapter V**

_Goodbyes of a Phantom Dream_

_..._

_Do look forward to it. Ciao!  
_


	6. Goodbyes of a Phantom Dream

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update. Anyway, time for some drama and BL!…just kidding! XD nyahahahaha…

**Warning:** OOCness ahead…

* * *

**Chapter V**

_Goodbyes of a Phantom Dream_

_

* * *

_

…

_She came again. Like always. Smiling that warm smile with eyes sparkling hazel; taking my breath away. She pranced her way merrily with unmasked confidence and joy, like she owned the place. A little less irritating than usual._

_Crap  
_

_When did it start?_

_It's merely been a week since we first met; a week since she glued herself to me and started annoying the hell out of me. Yet still…I find myself drawn, eager and expectant, anticipating her sudden appearance out of every and or any corner; willing a routine 'surprise' visit; trying my best to hide a smile out of her acts of stupidity and clumsiness, causing my insides to churn with warmth and elation._

_I grumbled at the thought. I don't even know her. So full of mysteries and secrets, always being cryptic yet being honest at times. I can't help but be irritated at that smile while her eyes would sometimes flicker with unreadable hints of something, turning olive ever so slightly before returning its warmth back to hazel. What's with her? What's with the change with eye color and atmosphere? Why am I so drawn to you? You're mystery itself and I can't help but be curious and it frightens me._

_I touched her face absentmindedly. So warm, soft and smooth. She blushed._

_Ahh… what bliss…_

_Wait._

'_Darn it'_

_She grinned at me, showing her perfect pearly whites, before twirling her way to her usual seat… on my bed; offering a hand for me to take. I looked at her skeptically while she returned it with her blatant stare of pure innocence._

'_Doing the routine huh?'_

_Sigh… _

_When have I started being this weak under her gaze? When have I become this pathetic?  
_

_I took her hand and sat on my side of the bed before laying my head on her lap. Giving in to the comforts these nightly rituals had to offer. Sleeping comfortably with the assurance of her gaze on me…_

"_Goodnight, dear Natsume" she whispered just the same like those other nights, as I inhaled all her scent, smiling a little before letting go…_

…

Natsume sat in a daze inside his office. He's been through a bunch of meetings and files for the past 7 hours or so, entirely skipping lunch.

He's been busy during the entire week because of an upcoming bidding and project proposal they were to prepare for. It was stressful. Yet still, whenever an opportunity arises; one would find Natsume seated lazily in his office chair; his back facing a desk full of files and what not; eyes, dull and lifeless, gazing outside in the open nothingness; unseeing and dazed.

A week before, Natsume had an entirely different but eventful and somewhat confusing experience. He had his days spent in the company of a 10 year old boy named Youichi Hijiri, in a rather unusual and unexpected way, much to Natsume's surprise. It kept things interesting and a bit exciting than normal, keeping both of their boredom away leaving no room for unwanted thoughts.

He was caught completely off guard last Tuesday, when the boy proposed a game out of the blue while they sat on a shaded bench, finishing their individual share of strawberry Sunday.

It was not that he did not know what a bodyguard was. He just did not expect it to come out of the boy's mouth. He knew nothing of the rules and complications it suggests, making him doubt quite greatly what it was Youichi had in mind. He wasn't sure.

Alas, Natsume agreed, much to his regret.

Who would have thought that such a game as one this young boy genius' have just seemingly proposed, would be that of which 3 to 7 year olds play? It was technically an ordinary role-playing game. One was the master who had tons of death threats and virtually accident prone while the other acted as the bodyguard, set out to protect and defend his master.

What's more to this was, Youichi wanted to act the bodyguard while Natsume's his little damsel in distress for the rest of his stay in the young Hyuuga's care. Really. An adult acting as guardian, only to be guarded and kept safe by the 10 year old he had in his care? Now that's priceless.

Having not much of a choice but to comply, Natsume had let the boy be a child like anyone else with this little game of pretend. He had already agreed and would set a bad example for going back on his word, which he of course did not do.

Thus, Youichi tagged along with him everywhere he went, from work to meetings and dinners…the likes.

It wasn't annoying, much to Natsume's surprise. The little bodyguard behaved quite well for his age. He kept his distance when needed and acted mature enough for Natsume's age group and earned the admiration of quite a few of his colleagues. He was even more impressed and quite happy when the boy practically jumped Andou, showing his expertise in rigorous hand to hand combat, when the older business man teased Natsume with a _little_ harassment act, in which our cute little bodyguard acted upon.

It was going quite well. Half way through the week, Youichi had already added quite a few surveillance devices and security equipments throughout the Hyuuga household, courtesy of lady Imai herself.

It didn't bother Natsume even if the same measures where taken in his office and throughout the whole of their family's corporation. He was actually satisfied with their added security since you can never be too careful with things and he'd rather be sure than sorry.

It did worry him at some point that maybe the young boy was taking it too seriously and might affect his studies and well being which was answered with a shrug of "it's fun"; an answer which was more than enough to assure him of the child's sanity, since he too was having fun.

Though he was having fun with the child's company, it however did little in distracting him from the disturbances that occurred.

It began before his agreement with Youichi while they were driving home from Hotaru's lab. He shrugged it off afterwards, thinking he'd just imagined seeing things because of his talk with Koko and their friends. He had been dreaming of _that,_ _again_ during the past month that made him barge his way in Koko's clinic a few days ago. But he never saw something similar as before like that day. And it was quite perturbing for the usually calm and collected, in control Natsume.

The days went on and he had fun having Youichi as company. They went everywhere together since Youichi didn't need to go to his classes yet.

Narumi, Luna, Yuka and even his mom would always call to check on them, which became annoying after the 3rd day. So he made Fred (the butler) answer all calls in the house with a well practiced speech.

It was then, last Thursday, during dinner, that he saw _that_ again at the same restaurant they were having a dinner meeting with one of their clients.

He knew it was _her_, he had his eyes locked on, not daring to blink so as not to loose sight of her. _He_ practically raced to jump her! Only to find her gone on an arm's length reach.

He was greatly alarmed with the event and mostly, his actions. He practically dragged Youichi out towards the car after apologizing and rescheduling the meeting to another date. He drove with much urgency to his house while talking to Koko, Ruka and Yuu on a four-way call which he rarely did. And Youichi can't help but notice his shaking hand and disturbed eyes which would've fooled him for nothing with his usual cold and stoic demeanor.

The moment they arrived, Natsume told Youichi to go to his room and sleep, apologizing for the inconvenience he caused without further explanations.

The boy, understanding that Natsume did not view him as old enough to be trusted with his problems, which he saw in his confused and pained expression; decided to let it go and do as was told. Leaving Natsume, who made his way to his study; wallowing in frustration.

…

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Young Master. Young Masters; Kokoro; Ruka and Yuu are here to see you" came the butler's voice.

"Let them in."

…

The first thing that caught Koko, Ruka and Yuu's eyes was darkness.

It was probably around 7 or 8 when they arrive at the Hyuuga's and went to Natsume's study to meet him. They all heard his shaky voice in the phone when he asked them to come meet him at his house before hanging up.

They eventually caught site of Natsume who sat in a window seat situated at the far corner of the room.

They gasped.

He was breathtakingly beautiful.

He sat there, the light of the moon wrapping his body with its blue rays as if trying to comfort him, making him stand out and sparkle through the night. He wore a solemn face, beautiful and mystical, though grave; making their hearts clench in unidentified pain, their breathing hitch. His body lay unmoving with much grace and elegance in one's point of view. His back leaned against the window walls, resting the back of his head in the comforts of the cold concrete; tilting it ever so slightly to the side, while his limbs lay lifeless, still and beautiful, strong and fit yet seemingly drained of strength.

The sight of his eyes was heartbreaking.

The trio found themselves losing their lungs, incapable of breathing after a loud thump that they heard somewhere inside their ribcage, as he turned his face to look at them, slowly and weak. As their eyes made contact, they couldn't help but be mesmerized by its cold, bloody red pools, shining with undeniable sadness, staring right to their souls.

_Ouch_

He smiled weakly making his eyes seem teary, and the three grown up men found themselves feeling panic for causing him pain; which they knew wasn't their fault.

They caught themselves having identical blushes, having realized their friend's current state; silently cursing him for the fluttering effect he had on them.

"_How the hell did he do that?" _Ruka thought, horrified.

"_No! I Love You Anna!"_ cried Yuu, convincing himself quite successfully.

"_Stop that thumping! You! Stupid hormones!"_ Koko practically screamed at his mind.

Ruka snapped himself off the trance and moved to open the lights of the room while Natsume resumed his staring contest with the moon.

_Silence_

"And this is the reason why I took this job in the first pla-ouch!" Koko whimpered after being hit by a small 4 inch portable baka gun that Natsume held attached in his cell phone as a keychain. It would seem Hotaru's birthday gift - which was the thing's half price - was indeed useful.

…

_Ring…Ring…_

The sound of the phone call made him snap back from his daze. He picked up his hand phone and frowned at the screen before pressing the button to answer.

"No" he said firmly.

"_But Nat! You might as well try it, there's a_ _HUGE possibility that this hallucinations of_ yours_ are caused by your lack of se-_"

"I am _not_ sexually frustrated!" Natsume bellowed, throwing the phone across the room before slumping in his chair with a hand on his forehead; silently cursing his headache away.

_Ring…_

"S_eriously, stop wasting resources by destroying your cell phone. I was just saying… and don't hang-up on me now!_" Koko said firmly on the other line of Natsume's other phone.

"_I mean… look. I'm not saying you bed them or anything… _" Natsume rolled his eyes "_I know you don't want their so-called germs all over you and all the added problems... I'm just saying… You can at least go out and date. That way, you can keep your mind off things and even your mother would put us ALL off the hook for a couple of weeks at the least._" he explained.

"_Think about it._" he urged "_And Ruka says adopt a dog or cat instead, if you don't like the idea. It's not like Youichi's here to stay to keep you from you 'loneliness'. Bye._"_ Beep _

Natsume just sat there, staring blankly with his phone at hand. Was he lonely? Is that all there is to all these?

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in."

"Sir, the planning department is ready for you." a redhead female with red eyes, wearing a female business suit, announced as she walked her way through the double doors of Natsume's office. She has an arm wrapped in a secured grip at a bunch of files and folders while the other held a cup of coffee which Natsume took the moment he stood to walk with her toward the meeting.

On the way to the conference hall, Misaki gave a brief explanation of Natsume's schedule for the week.

"…and then on Saturday, Mr. and Mrs. Kurosa-Sir?" Misaki stopped the moment she notice Natsume stop in his tracks to gaze outside the glass walls of the building with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Sir?" she tried again

"Natsume!" shocking him back to reality, turning to look at her.

"You okay?" she asked obvious with worry.

"Hn."

"You've been out lately, sure you don't want to talk about it?" she asked, resting a hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head as if willing something to go away and looked at her with a small lopsided smile in his lips and gentle expression on his face. "I'm fine. So don't mention it to mom or Aoi." he said with much stern with the mention of his family.

Misaki chuckled.

"Sure cuz. Aunt Kaoru, Aoi and mom would nag me 'till morning if they ever hear you're gloomy." she shuddered. "So, better collect yourself, boss. Hotaru's gonna have a field day if she ever catches that face of yours with her camera." she laughed which made Natsume grimace.

"You really are an Igarashi. Wonder what that star-trek idiot ever saw in you."

"Hey! That's foul!" she said while playfully hitting him in the shoulder making him chuckle his way through the hall. "I don't even like him…" Misaki mumbled softly; Natsume missing the tint of sadness that crossed his older cousin's features.

…

_Hmn?_

_I sat up looking around. 2am. _

'_Too early.' I thought._

_I turned to look for her, expecting her to be gone and off to somewhere like usual to be back a little bit later, only to see her standing at the same spot about a weeks ago. _

_She stood by the balcony doors in all her glory. It was dark unlike before. There was no moon._

_I squinted at my room, adjusting my eyes to the little light the sconces provided._

_The clouds that hid the light of the moon cleared, revealing her face; void and emotionless. _

_A gust of wind blew, making me realize that the sliding doors were open; making her hair dance in rhythm with night breeze. It was cold. _

_I observed her quietly as she stood there in deep thought. Thunder roared while lightning flashed. Its light danced, revealing her face. And there, I saw her eyes._

_Her eyes where no longer hazel, no; it was olive._

_I've noticed several times, how her eyes would flash a cold set of olive in contrast to the usual warmth it held when hazel, whenever I caught her dazed and in deep thought. She sometimes had blank face that didn't fit her, even having a deep frown at times. Curious as I may be, I never asked. She would eventually snap out of it whenever she noticed my stare, flashing her smile like before accompanied by the change of her eyes' color and feel._

_She was an oddball. That much I know._

_Realizing my conscious state, she turned to look at me._

_Olive. Disturbed and uncertain. Still lifeless and emotionless._

'_copycat'._

_I decided to give her a small smile. It was uncomfortable seeing her like that._

_She smiled like she used to though her eyes turned to hazel in seconds, she still had a troubled expression, it was hard to decipher._

_I stretched out my hand towards her, urging for her to take it, as she strode back to me, whispering with much more urgency and pleading, the same words that made me throw her off the balcony._

He gasped for air, cold sweat trickling down his forehead.

"_It was just a dream. Calm down."_ he mentally convinced himself. _"Great. She's driving me insane!"_ he ruffled his hair as he sat there in the comforts of his bed, not feeling comfortable at all.

"She's not even real…"

...

It was 3pm and Natsume went out alone again today. Well… not really alone, alone. He's got escort.

Youichi had to attend full classes this week, leaving Natsume with a bunch of replacement bodyguards, hired by Youichi himself and Natsume couldn't help but be amused by the cocky child's blatant conceitedness.

It would seem that the boy viewed himself equal to three giant men who looked like assassins since their previous lives, with a boldly voiced out thought of "Maybe…they will do?" as if questioning their ability, stating him more capable of protecting a Hyuuga than these full grown, trained and experienced men – which Natsume found amusing.

Natsume left early from work, deciding to have a half day. Everything was going smooth with not much urgencies that his associates could not handle which made things easier for him to take a break. His friends - both doctors (Ruka and Koko)-, made him choose between females of the same species or of a cuter and much smaller one with lots of hair. And Natsume, being one with a mild case of Gynophobia, chose the latter.

He's on his way to visit Ruka's clinic and animal shelter with his entourage of men, clad in black suits and glasses, following him in their black Audi Security Car.

It didn't bother Natsume, he was used to this.

His mother had once – or twice - hired a barrage of men clad in military suits to protect him during the first year of his reign in the company, having received a death threat, which they later found out came from a psycho stalker.

It was an embarrassing event, but Natsume couldn't care less during the time.

He was out of it - his friend's had claimed –, working himself to death during his last year in the university and through his first year in office. He was heartless and cruel, much less devoid of any emotion, earning a couple of enemies first before winning their respects and regards. Eventually, he came back to normal, acting less heartless and being a bit civil, which was slightly more tolerable for the people around him.

Once snapping out of his trance state, he convinced his mother that he was fine and did not need the overrated security since he was much more capable of handling himself and would be careful. Even though his mother had agreed, he knows she's still had a few follow him to make sure on the sides, but it was fine. It would keep her from worrying.

…

_Knock_

Ruka stood petting the little black cat that he just let out of the cage when the door creaked open.

"What's the point of knocking if you're going to open it anyway?" he said without looking at his visitor, still petting the cat that seems to ignore his cooing and caress.

"Hn."

The vet sighed while gently picking up the cat to face his friend. He looked in his eyes, boredom evident in its bloody radiance and noticing the slight traces of dark circles under them from his sleepless nights.

Ruka knew he was tired. And he knew that his friend's working habits had nothing to do with it. Youichi under his care is hardly a challenge, since they get along quite well, being similar in mostly everything. He also knows that his family has recently been quite lenient with regards to his romance - or lack there of –, giving them all a break from Mrs. Hyuuga's 'aid Natsume's love life' 3 in the morning torture calls that became a normal occurrence since more than a decade ago.

Ruka shook his head and sighed.

"_I've sighing quite often recently…sigh… I'm getting old…_TT^TT"

He walked to Natsume and gingerly placed the cat in his arms.

"Kuroneko-chan here is the stray we found wounded last time we went hiking about two years ago, remember? You were the one who found her at the foot of the mountain."

"She's smart, feisty, a bit of an introvert and lazy, much like you in some ways so I think you'll get along." he said.

Natsume raised an amused brow and smirked, absentmindedly stroking the cat in his hands. "Are you sure you're not mixing her up with Imai?"

Ruka blinked and sighed. "Nat."

"Hn?" he asked innocently.

After a few exchange of words, Natsume left him and drove home with his escort, all the while stroking the cat that lay lazily in his lap.

…

_She looked him in the eyes and forced a small smile. They were lying in his bed facing each other with her arms propped on either side of his head, shouldering her weight to keep her from falling on top of him._

_She was sad, eyes changing color every second, confusing him the more._

'_What's wrong?' thoughts he could never voice out for fear he did not know of._

_He looked in her eyes, searching for reasons he knew she would never tell, finding it pained and teary. His heart squeezed the life out of him making it hard to breathe. He scrambled for words of comfort in his brain, only to find it empty and confused._

_Pursing his lips in frustration, he pulled her in a tight hug._

_He hated it that he did not know anything about her. He hated not being able to comfort or protect her. He hated everything that was to do with her, for he knew in his heart that he loves and cares for this mystery that lay within his grasps but still far from his reach._

_She struggled in his grip, calling his name with her soft, gentle voice. Oh how he wished to call her name as well. Not some whimsical nickname that came to mind for what ever stupid reasons he had._

_He hugged her tighter, afraid to let go and find her gone like always. She did return everyday, but he feared the day ahead. He didn't care if she'd hate him for it, but he desired to lock her up in his room whenever he'd wake up in the middle of the night to find her gone. He knew it was wrong, and he knew she would most likely prefer being free, but he dreaded the day when he'd find her just dream and nothing more, reverting back to his old self that he now could not remember._

_She hugged him back, caressing his cheek, planting a small kiss. She lifted her head and looked at him with a face Natsume could not understand._

_She smiled and kissed his forehead, placing a hand over his eyes._

_Natsume heard a silent sob and felt the teardrops that fell, gracing his face. He did not understand. He wanted to embrace her but felt powerless under her grasp. She caressed his chest before touching a cheek with her other hand, still covering his eyes._

_He heard her took a deep breath before leaning to whisper._

_And she was gone without a trace, leaving a sleeping Natsume with a tearstained face, forever...  
_

…

It was dark.

Youichi lay silent facing in his bed, his PDA in hand, burying his face in his soft pillow. Unbeknown to Natsume, the surveillance and security system of the entire house and corporation were wired in the small gadget that Youichi held. He watched silently as Natsume's face contorted in different ways, mirroring his pain and grief. He had watched him wake up in cold sweat every night with the same frustrated look on his face.

He sighed.

He knew it was not fair to him. But it was not his place to decide.

He sighed, another and another, before grumbling and turning to lie on his back. He frowned, eyes closed. He pursed his lips and sighed again, turning to his side to face the wall beside his double bed.

_'How far will you go? How far can I...?'_ he thought.

"You're too hard on him…"he sighed, clenching his hand that held his PDA before letting himself drift of to sleep.

_'Mikan'_

…

* * *

_First of all, I would like to thank you for dropping by and reading my story and of course, those who gave their reviews. Thanks guys!_

_Sorry for the late update. I'm currently preparing for an operation for myself and for another family member, so I'll probably be slow in updating my stories. And, as expected I have yet to edit the last chapter. too lazy. hehe_

_Anyways, I'm having a hard time with this... what do you think? Do you guys get it or is it too much all over the place?  
_

_I would love to hear some advice and stuff to improve my writing... reviews are very much appreciated, its very heartwarming. So I do hope to hear from you guys. Thanks for dropping by! Muwaaahhhh!  
_


	7. Dates and Dreams Don't Mesh

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the inconvenience, I've edited this one and cut the last scene to be merged with the next chapter. It kinda bugged me after I've posted and read it so … yeah… that's all

**Warning: **OOCness ahead?...

* * *

**Chapter VI**

_Dates and Dreams Don't Mesh_

_

* * *

_

…

'_HOLY SHHHH!'_

_I cursed inaudibly as the little pester made her presence known to me as I left the building and head towards the parking lot._

'_She scared the crap out of me! What is wrong with this woman! Suddenly jumping out of nowhere, does she really want me to die from heart attack? That is so not cool.' I thought as I composed myself back to my cold stoic self, carefully rearranging my facial features back to normal and ditching some unwanted muscles that were rarely used._

_She hopped and danced on her itty bitty feet, as she made to compose herself from the sudden attack she gave me, dancing merrily, eyes shone with laughter alongside its melody that escaped her thin pink lip. Ever so eager and satisfied on the little reaction she had from me._

'_Can anyone be more childish?'_

_She's been so… ecstatic. Always trying to make a surprise entrance which she rarely fails to succeed when she'd do just about the most unthinkable thing; her occasional silent giggle fits marked as dead give away so she'd try and keep quiet. The added entertainment from her clumsiness, like tripping on her own two feet and tumbling down from a reasonably high place and landing on her bum with a loud thump, triggering her whining and pout, was also an occasional occurrence she'd most likely try to avoid; though annoyed as she was, her system had other ideas._

_She's carefree and happy, opposite me; the grumpy perfectionist, as Aoi would say. Yet still, it didn't feel odd for us to be like this. It was natural yet still perturbing nonetheless._

_I was still put out that nobody knew of her perpetual approach in someone as sought out as I. Not to brag or anything, but I just simply don't go unnoticed in anywhere I go. She's also not bad looking, nor the type to blend with the pavement. In fact she's well about in her appearance, attractive and delicious in a sense, in both her elegant and idiotic ways. She has this charisma that draws people to her, attracting attention effortlessly; or mine for that matter._

_As far as I've observed, though I will never allow myself to say it aloud, she is undeniably beautiful and her smiles and laughter are an added boost. It just puzzles me that nobody saw it, sees it, notices it; notices her. Are they blind? Or am I just haunted?_

…

_Am I?_

…

_Crap._

_This is what I get with accompanying Aoi in that sick romantic ghost movie. Seriously. What is romantic with having a ghost lover? They're dead._

_I looked at her as she twirled her way to my car in the empty parking lot. She seems graceful and healthy. She couldn't have been dead could she? There is the matter of her clumsiness… maybe she died tripping at nothing and broke her neck and decided to haunt me coz I'm overbearingly gorgeous?_

_I watched her trip at nothing, landing face first on the ground with a loud thump, while I contemplate on her being and sighed._

"_Could you stop breaking the asphalt with that head of yours?" I said as I crouched beside her. She looked at me with her sad, pained, teary eyes, while her hand nursed the bump on her forehead._

"_Mou… it hurts" she said with a pout and I can't help but chuckle at her cute stupidity._

"_Whatever polka. Get up. I'm leaving." I said as I grabbed her elbow and eased her up. She tilted her head to the side in confusion as I dusted the dirt off her dress, inspecting the small bruise on her wrist and knee before turning to walk towards my car. I unlocked the car door and turned to smirk at her before opening it. She must have realized what I meant for she blushed crimson, looking appalled and down right pissed and embarrassed. My smirk grew wider to a cheeky grin as I hopped inside the driver seat and zoomed off, watching her throw a fit of tantrum, stomping and screaming in fury in the side view mirror._

_Well at least I knew she's no ghost. Ghosts don't blush nor they get bruised and lumps on their foreheads, do they? _

_I glanced up the rearview mirror to see her silhouette twirl and disappear in a swift, fluid motion before stepping on the accelerator to where I knew she'd show up next._

_I sighed in defeat, knowing full well that she's growing on me, fast. How more pathetic can I be?_

_I thought for a moment and smiled knowingly._

_'See you later my little imaginary pet…'_

…

Natsume's face was dark, clearly irritated.

It has been 4 hours since the news of his family's arrival at home gave him yet another reason for pulling an all nighter at work. It would seem that the young CEO had too much daydreaming the past couple of days, earning him a bunch of attention seeking papers to review and sign and a couple of deals and proposals to approve.

It did not help in the least that his pet Kuroneko which he named Toyo was being extra grumpy than her usual self, giving him, Youichi, Ruka, Koko, Yuu, Misaki and all the staff in his house scratches here and there.

Eventually, Ruka found out after a few cuts and bruises that she was pregnant which explains her max state of attitude that left Natsume lost as to who her lover was. Toyo was extremely lazy and never left the mansion except when she was accompanying Natsume. And Natsume was clearly miffed to know nothing about his pet.

So now, he asks himself:

"Why am I here again?" for the umpteenth time, not realizing he said it out loud making all faces in the dining table snap up to look at him.

_Silence_

"Ehem" came a voice that Natsume knew all to well, faking a cough to gain the unwanted attention he's been receiving.

"Stella-san," Kaoru smiled at the blond woman, probably around her mid forties "I think Sayaka-san would be perfect in the wedding gown Andrie made." she said, making the young lady beside Mrs. Stella Fuji blush, fluttering her eyelashes toward Natsume shyly.

Natsume resisted rolling his eyes for the millionth time tonight. He was supposed to be working at this very hour, burying his self in the mountain of paper work that were left untouched on top his desk. At around 3 in the afternoon, his mother decided otherwise and came barging inside his office to drag him home and accommodate their guests, moments after receiving an informing message from Aoi of their arrival.

Takazu Hyuuga, Natsume's father, sat on the head of the table. On his right was Stella Fuji (46), former model, and a renowned fashion designer like Alexandrie Florentine Nogi (46) Ruka's mom, who's seated on his left; both co-designers in the new clothing line launch under Aoi's department. Beside Stella was her daughter, Sayaka Fuji (24) a model, Pierre Long (32), model trainer and choreographer beside her, then sat Aoi on his right. Yujiro Nogi (52), Andrie's hubby and Ruka's father, a renowned photographer, sat on Kaoru's left at the foot table. On her right was Mamoru Fuji (54), Stella's husband and owner of a large textile company, while Natsume sat beside Mamoru, Ruka on his right, beside Hotaru Imai, who's seated beside Andrie.

It was a dinner for 12 people. And Natsume was bored and irritated. It was too crowded for his liking.

He blocked all the noise once again, determined to ignore everything and everyone in the table. It irks him that his mother and sister had succeeded in talking him into joining the dinner. It wasn't like he needed to be here. Sure he's the company CEO but it was Aoi's department and she's also the Corps. EVP and they also have Hotaru who's CFO, so they did not need him. They can set a debriefing session or just mail him the details and it'll be approved. It's not like he can go against these Igarashi women… so much for being CEO.

Of course they needed him. Though admittedly, not because of his position in the company, nor did it had anything to do with his intellect. He was the visual dessert for Sayaka and Pierre, a much more disgracing fact that made Natsume run off to the toilet to hurl quite a decent amount after they made their first flirty attempts; especially Pierre's.

He was satisfied enough that his best friend Ruka, a vet, was also dragged to accompany his parents that made Pierre a little bit distracted. It was a relief that Youichi had to stay in the academy for the night. They would have filed a lawsuit against Pierre if he crosses the boundary and go pedo.

_Click_

There was a flash of light that caught Natsume's eyes that made him snap out of his reverie.

Hotaru was on her seat, taking pictures of Ruka's embarrassed face, while the latter tries to snatch it away. The couples at the table were clearly amused, Aoi was on her usual giggle fits with Sayaka, who kept stealing glances at Natsume and to her side, a clearly irritated Pierre.

"You should stop that Ms. Imai. Ru-chin doesn't like you taking pictures of him" he purred, making Hotaru scoff and both Ruka and Natsume, shiver at the newly formed nickname.

"I didn't know you were close with Pierre, _Ru-chin._"Hotaru sneered, making Ruka gulp nervously.

"I…ah…er-"

"Of course you wouldn't know" Pierre jeered, cutting Ruka's stuttering speech "like it's any of your business." he scoffed with unmasked mocking clear in his tone and face.

_Silence_

"Uhm…actually…"all heads snap at Ruka's direction "ah…about…that…"he stuttered, face and ears completely red, fidgeting, praying for a hole to appear and swallow him whole with no such luck.

"Oh my..."Andrie gasped "does this mean I'm gonna be a granny?" she cheered. Obviously delighted, jumping in her seat.

_SFX: Cough…Choking Sounds… Thud… Gasp… Clatter… Shriek _

"_Mother…_"Ruka warned while soothing a choking Hotaru, who's been glaring daggers at Natsume who's being nudged by his best friend, desperately trying to hold his laughter.

"Oh… Ahaha… Sorry dear…" smiling sheepishly "Jiro, honey… you okay?" addressing her husband who's currently trying to accommodate his chair, a couple of seats across from her. He fell from shock.

"Well…anyone up for desserts?" Kaoru cheered, closing the subject to move on to the next.

…

"Ahahahaha-ouch!" Koko's booming laughter was cut short by a stapler that hit him straight in the face, thrown mercilessly by a grumpy Natsume who's seating comfortably in his office chair, his feet propped over the other on top of his desk, with a rather behaved Toyo, lying lazily in the comforts of his lap. It was odd for her to let her master stroke her tiny black fur unharmed, though today she did not seem to mind; eagerly accompanying her grouchy owner at work.

It's 9am, Saturday and they were currently inside Natsume's office. He was visibly fuming, irritated and in no mood for work. He's been like this since last night's dinner fiasco. Everybody had a good time, it wasn't bad. Well… except for an angry Imai, a sulking Ruka and the irritated owner of the building they're at.

The sulking Ruka sat gloomily in one of the single couches in the room across Koko, who stood leaning in a tall, wooden bookshelf near the room's double doors. Yuu sat quietly in a red recliner near the coffee table in Natsume's right, with a thoughtful expression set on his pretty little face.

After Ruka's tiny revelation during dinner, things made a turn for the worst for the two fellow friends of Yuu and Koko. Hotaru had given Ruka the cold shoulder; she was pissed. Not acknowledging his presence, nor sparing him a glance fort he rest of the night. Pierre, who claimed heartbroken and was in tears, decided to go for the Natsume and compete with Sayaka's flirtatious eyes. Ruka's parents were clearly overjoyed of the news -though his father was shocked at first- proceeded merrily with the dinner meeting.

It was then revealed that his mother favored Hotaru since childhood, secretly wishing her to be her daughter-in-law, for some unknown reason. She hurriedly grabbed her purse after dinner and started sketching wedding gowns and stuff, while talking to the stoic girl, who was polite enough to play the role. Natsume's parents seemed happy, but Kaoru started her usual onslaught on Natsume, eager for her son to have a girlfriend like his best friend, setting dates and Omiai, with Ms. Sayaka on the top of the list which resulted to Natsume's foul mood.

Yuu, the most sensible one at the time, sighed. Koko has reverted to his old self because of some problem he's having at work which he did not want to discuss, Ruka was clearly out of it and Natsume… well, he's near his limit. So Yuu was left to handle the case with much scrutiny and thought.

"Natsume, stop throwing things at Koko" Ruka sighed

"Why are you guys here anyway? If you haven't noticed, I've got piles of files here, screaming for attention. And your presence is not helping." Natsume said, waving a hand over the workload in his desk.

"You're not working. And I won't go to work even if that woman screams at my face." Koko pouted.

"Just date her already!"

"Hey! I-"

"Hotaru's avoiding me," Ruka sighed, cutting Koko and Natsume's little rant. "and the animals at the clinic won't stop crying, mom wants her to come for dinner but she won't answer my calls and texts, let alone return them. She won't even allow me to go through their gate to meet her. She even had a checkpoint set up a few kilometers away from their estate just to drive me away! I think it's good that she talks to mom, but… why not _me_!" he exclaimed in frustration.

_Silence_

"Why don't you try it out Natsume?" Yuu interjected, gaining their attention with puzzled looks.

"Dating?" he supplied.

"No."

"There's no harm in trying"

"Yeah, and look at Mr. she's avoiding me so I'm sulking here." he said, waving a hand to the glaring Ruka. "Sorry dude, but it's not like you guys are the best example for a seemingly '_happy_' relationship." not failing to raise his fingers to form silent quotation marks in the air.

"Anna and I are good." Yuu insisted.

"You're a virgin." Koko stated.

"Hey! We just want to make it special. You know… after the wedding stuff…" he defended. "Besides… getting laid is not the point."

"Uhuh…sure…"

"Koko… not all of us go playing around with our hot sex addicted patients."

"Wha… that was long ago." he exclaimed "So, she was hot and I gave in to temptation, it's not like we went all the way. And I don't play around anymore."

"Right…"

"And we're having this conversation because?" Natsume probed.

"You're mom's bugging us again." "Anna's worried about your psychological state." "Hotaru's gonna dump me."

"And here I thought you were my friends." Natsume sighed, letting Toyo skip out of his lap before staring at his friends.

They exchanged serious looks before grinning, ensuing laughter once again.

…

"_Natsume! Natsume!" a familiar voice called. It was dark and he felt heavy, he couldn't move._

"_Natsume! Please wake up! Please…open your eyes…" the voice pleaded. But even if he wanted to, he couldn't. He tried to stir; he tried to reach blindly, tried to open his eyes but still couldn't do any. He tried to speak, even open his still closed lips, trying to call for her though he didn't really know her, but his voice won't reach, no comfort was said, she was crying._

"_What's wrong?" said another he did not recognize. It was masculine and deep, a male, his mind registered. He felt a tinge of jealousy sweep over him as the man tried to comfort her, while she weeps in agony and frustration._

"_There's blood…" she croaked in panic. She's worried, it was evident, in distraught even. He wanted to comfort her and wrap her in his arms, but he couldn't. No matter how hard he tries, it was useless, futile. He wanted to pummel the guy who's trying to soothe her with his sweet words and probably his hands too. The thought angered him to no end, yet still he was powerless to do anything in his protest. She was crying; that much he was sure. She was pained for his pain which he has no feeling of. And it drove him mad._

"…_so much…blood… what do… I… do?" she asked between sobs, making him uncomfortable with the light twinges it caused in his chest and stomach._

"_Shhhh… hush now… he'll be fine." the man reassured, not waning her worry or his anger. "Come now." the man urged "you should rest. They will take care of him. I promise." he said before a pair of footsteps were heard, slowly fading at a distance._

_He thought she left with the man, but was glad that she stayed. He would've sighed in relief if he could when he heard her call his name with such tenderness and warmth like before. Urging him to respond to her call and reassure her of his safety._

"_Natsume…" she whispered as he felt a warm breeze pass him in his face? He didn't know. But he felt her presence and it eased his worry as he felt her slowly calm down in his side…maybe. She was still sobbing, but less hysterical than before. She was stroking his arm as he felt himself breathe in her scent._

"_Natsume?" she called, a bit alarmed and hopeful. He tried to breathe in once more, determined to catch her unique scent which he missed and longed for, only to be surprised by the pain that shook his body. He groaned, not realizing it was a scream that escaped him rather than the quiet one he intended. He felt her shift and panic, screaming for help and calling his name pleadingly. He tried to gain control only to be pushed back by more torturous pangs of pain that held his body captive. He wanted so much to reassure her and to make her see that he was okay, but clearly he can't and he is nowhere near okay._

"_Natsume! Natsume! Please! Natsume!" she was screaming, crying, she was hysterical. He heard the swiveling of clothes, cloaks? strides and footsteps, all in a hurry. He heard murmurs and commands, some clatters of utensils and beeping of machines. He felt pain as hands were placed over him and heard her squeak in protest as someone tried to take her out of the room. He heard her cry his name, and knew she was shaking from her voice. He tried to focus his consciousness on her as he felt a slight prickly pain in his arm. He tried to open his eyes, slightly succeeding. And there he saw her, brunette locks scattered in disheveled state around her face, she was crying; he was right. It was clear that she was shaken up. She was a mess, though in his eyes, no one could ever have been more beautiful. He saw her hazel orbs spark in recognition as his crimson eyes held her gaze. She gasped and mouthed his name. He felt himself smile and reach for her, though darkness soon consumed him fully._

"_Natsume!" she called from what seemed to be a far away place._

"_Natsume!" he tries to reach but held nothing. It was dark and he felt cold._

_._

_"Natsume..."  
_

...

* * *

_Okay… so, I basically suck with the conversation part thing. It's not my forte, obviously and It bugs me. Any tips on how I should do those scenes? I prefer doing non-conversational stuff but feared it might not be enough… so… whatcha think?_

_Trivia: Toyo(the cat's name) is not derived from the Japanese Toyo name. It is an expression or state –sort of- of one's attitude of being moody and grumpy (I think?) for Filipinos. It's hard for me to explain, go ask other Filipino guys out there. Maybe they'll be able to explain it more. tehee_

_Another Trivia: with regards to Ruka and Hotaru's relationship, I was honestly going for the still courting stage but thought that it'll put Ruka and Hotaru in an awkward position since they don't have exclusive rights for each other so I'll go with the coupling them…for now…bwahaha XD_

_Again… Is it all over the place? Did I overdid it or does it lack something? Please do tell cause I suck at reading my own stories. Is it too much all over the place or what?_

_Anyway…I'd love to read your reviews and thoughts about the story and the chapter._

_Thanks for dropping by!_


	8. Unvoiced Question

**Authore's Note: **For those who've read the previous chapter after I've posted it then you'll recognize the first part from it. Sorry for the inconvenience, it just bugged the hell out of me since after the post so I had it cut.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter VII**

_Unvoiced Question_

* * *

…

"tsume!... Natsume!" he bolted up, rather shaken by the dream.

"Natsume… are you okay?" Ruka asked worriedly. Natsume breathed a sigh in relief, not realizing he'd been holding his breath until it was released. He looked around and noticed he was not in his room. It was too white for his liking. He turned to his left to find his best friend's worried face too close for comfort, making him narrow his eyes at him to hide his shock.

Ruka chuckled at his response. He was wearing his white pajama pants without a top with white fluffy bunny sleepers in his feet. He walked towards the foot of the bed to kick the drooling Koko who was sleeping in the carpet with a bunch of white throw pillows, muttering words that seemed too brainy for him. He groaned and turned, muttering 'five more minutes' before Ruka knelt and whispered in his ear. He jumped a few feet away while rubbing the infected part with a blush and scowl on his face, making Ruka chuckle again before turning to Natsume who was still sitting in the bed, under the white comforters with a rather amused expression on his face.

"Yuu's downstairs eating breakfast. Mom said you should go down too." he said before turning to leave. "Or would you rather she comes here to drag both your asses to breakfast?" he winked before closing the door.

Natsume and Koko exchanged looks and groaned before fixing themselves to head for breakfast.

…

"Okay! So, Aniki, you pick. Sayaka-chan or Pierra-san?" Aoi said while eating her veggie-fruit salad, gaining the attention of the 4 men and the young boy she dragged as companion in the table.

"What?" her brother snapped.

"Who'd you prefer to date tonight? You know, mom's little date plan? I'm sure you remember quite well what I'm talking about, she'll peel your skins off if you don't." she waved in a somewhat dismissive, uncaring and cheerful tone.

"You sure are enjoying this aren't you?" he glared at his sister who returned it with her innocent look.

"How mean… I was worried 'cause you didn't go home last night so I made sure you weren't off to South Africa to escape or something. You-chan came home last night but you weren't there so I decided we'd go together and find you. We were lonely without Aniki around." she whined with a pout.

"Whatever." Natsume said while taking his seat beside Youichi who's eating bacon and eggs. The boy looked at him a smiled a small smile which he returned the same while ruffling his tousled hair. Whatever Aoi did, she seemed to have dragged the poor boy out of bed just to accomplish it.

They ate in silence together. Ruka's parents left early for work before Natsume came to eat breakfast, leaving Ruka, Yuu, Koko, Natsume, Aoi and Youichi in the breakfast table.

"So, what did you guys do yesterday that made you stay here?" Aoi asked while sipping her mango shake.

"Video games." came Natsume's brief answer.

"Video games." she echoed "You serious?"

"Hn."

"Right… Koko-nii," she called from across the table "you're secretary called the house and said she couldn't find you. She's hunting you down." she stated nonchalantly.

Koko gulped. "You didn't tell her where I was, did you?" he asked nervously, contemplating if he should run and hide this instant. However, before she could answer, the double doors of the mansion swung open, revealing a very pissed woman with short dark green hair with longer, distinctively curly ones in front, on either side of her face. Her fringe were cut across just above her eyebrows, giving full view of her dark green eyes that sparked with anger and malice, making Koko fidget in his chair. She wore a black female business suit that complimented her figure and tall stature, along with her black stiletto heeled shoes and small shoulder bag, dangling in her arm. She was holding a thick folder in one hand as she pushed the doors open and everyone could see that she was not happy and Koko wanted nothing else but to disappear right this instant.

She huffed and waltzed her way to the dining hall across the room. Holding everyone's gaze, but it didn't bother her. Her eyes were locked in a fierce glare on her target; her boss who made it his life's goal to make her everyday life a living hell. She made an abrupt halt in front of him eyeing him down his worth, making him shrink in her intense gaze. She whirled her head to acknowledge the presence of her boss' companions with a soft sweet smile, her eyes gentle and respectful before snapping back to the supposed psychiatrist's face with the same killing intent as was a few moments ago. She raised her hand in a swift, fluid motion before stopping it in the air, near his face. Koko flinched and closed his eyes to braise himself for the impact only to feel her soft hand caress his cheek tenderly. His eyes snapped open in time to see her expression soften with worry and relief, accompanied by a soft sigh, giving him the chance to inhale her sweet minty scent. He was captivated in the deep pools of her eyes that spoke so much words that he failed to decipher. And once again, he was under her spell.

Everyone was still. No one moved nor breathed except them both. (exaggeration to the max! XD) They all watched in clear anticipation in the drama-like affairs that unfold within their eyes. Nobody saw it coming except Natsume and probably Ruka who both knew it all too well. Yuu was curious like the grinning Aoi who kept her hands wrapped in the eyes of the carelessly munching Youichi, who's completely oblivious or rather uninterested in events that occurred.

All too swiftly, like everything else. Koko's cloud nine high was replaced by a piercing pinch that held his ear captive. All too soon, Natsume's chuckle was heard while Ruka and Yuu shared sympathetic looks, while Aoi was left shocked and speechless in awe. Youichi was still eating unaffectedly.

She hauled Koko none too gently to his feet and dragged him off after exchanging smiled and nods to their audience in goodbye before prancing her way back out with a unamused Koko in tow; silently giving his friends pleading eyes for help, only to receive waves and grins in return.

"Wow." Aoi sighed in awe, eyes sparkling as the doors closed behind the two retreating figures that left their company.

"Yep." "Uhuh." "Hn." the three friends agreed in unison.

"So… who?" she asked tilting her head to the side, eyeing her brother in question.

"You should know." he said nonchalantly, resuming his breakfast while reading the morning paper.

"Huh?" she thought for a moment before realization dawned her. "You mean…"

"Yup." Yuu confirmed. "Sumire Shouda, 28, current secretary of the ditching, at present decided to act as an unprofessional psychiatrist we all know as Kokoro Yome, 26 years old." he said while smiling at her.

"They've been driving each other insane for the last couple of weeks after Mrs. Tomonori left for her maternity leave."

"Oh… You think she's up for a modeling career? I'd hate to see her waist that drop-dead gorgeous body, height and face for Dr. Yome's eccentrics." she asked excitedly, switching to business mode once again.

"I don't know…" Ruka said thoughtfully "Koko might not want to let her go even after Mrs. Tomonori's return. And I doubt he'll want to share." he winked at her, smiling knowingly.

"Oh…Well, Ms. Shouda would be the judge of that." she smiled, getting their point. "You think you can give me her number?" she asked while fishing her phone from her pocket.

"I don't have it." he said before turning to Yuu and Natsume to ask. "You guys have it?"

"I do." Yuu said, while handing his phone to Aoi for her to copy it.

"Thanks!" she smiled before fiddling with Yuu's hand phone "By the way…" she mumbled, not looking up from the phone's screen. "how are you and Hotaru-nee?" she asked nonchalantly. Her question undeniably directed to Ruka whose face suddenly fell, all smiles clearly wiped off his face at the mention of the inventor's name, resuming his gloomy state as that of the day before.

_Silence_

"You're sister's evil."

"I know."

"So… Who's up for desserts?" Yuu cheered, changing the subject, accompanied by groans and sighs in return.

…

He rushed out of the restaurant in record time, followed by a confused Youichi behind him.

He was in distress. Chasing after her shadow though he knew she'll never get caught.

He whirled and twirled, looking at every direction, searching for the familiar figure that haunted his dreams and thought of fantasies. He knew she was near, somewhere among the mass of people that blocked his clear view. He knew she was there, knew in his heart that he couldn't-wouldn't rest until his questions were answered.

He turned to his right in time to catch a glimpse of her in a distance across the street. He made a run for it, ignoring Youichi's call in alarm a few meters behind him. He bolted pass strangers that ogled him and gave him funny and disapproving looks. He didn't care what they think, nor did he care that he looked like a raging lunatic on the loose. He didn't even care to notice that the traffic light had long turned yellow, blinking and about to go red. His focus was on her silhouette, afraid that if he even blinked she'd be gone without a trace like always. He did not care about the looming danger ahead.

It happened all too fast, but in Natsume's eyes, it all went incredibly slow which was perfectly preferable.

Just as he darted and stepped into the grey pavement, he heard Youichi exclaim his name in panic. There was a flicker of headlight in his right and frantic honking that from the sound of it came from a humongous 10-wheeler truck or more, trying to warn everyone that it was by no means stopping and they better not block its way. He knew the warning was directed to him and knew that he's gonna be hit. But for some non-platonic, crazy reason, he still can't make himself avert his eyes from his target, nor did he try to run for cover for safety and just headed straight for disaster.

He saw her made an abrupt stop at a distance and whirl around to face him. Her beautiful cheerful face that was now stoic, impassive and cold, began to change to horrorstricken one's. He would've laughed as the pink glow in her skin slowly vanished, leaving her more pale and white as a sheet, as if life has been sucked out of her; which would've probably caused him to worry sick. He would've teased her to no end as her face contorted with shock and worry and dread as her body shook and comment on how ugly she looked; though he knew this was not true. He couldn't help but smile as she finally made to acknowledge his presence, even if her reaction seemed repulsive. He knew she was real, even if not for the world, but to him she is.

They barely made eye contact for she was distracted, looking at him and the monster that's about to pummel him to bits. Without a second thought, she came running towards him at such speed and elegance that Natsume couldn't help but feel captivated. Everything seemed to happen in slow mo, giving him more time to marvel at her as she came nearer to him than him to her. He seemed much slower than her. Her face contorted with panic and worry, eye colors shifting so fluidly, as she made to reach for him. Not a moment too soon, he felt her warmth around him as she held him, wrapped in a protective embrace, hearing her curse in multiple languages while muttering his name in between. He was shocked. He felt her warmth transfer to his body, sending sparks that he knew all too well to be only caused by her. He caught the distinct familiar scent of her citrus and strawberry mixed with the subtle sweetness of honey that he longed for even in his dreams. He felt her rapid heartbeat that commingled with his own in a deafening rhythm that made time move much slower than it already was.

He began to feel aware of every cell in his body as it reacted with the unexpected contact. He half expected her to vanish through thin air like always, half expecting it all to be a dream in which he'll wake with the mingling disappointment of having been left by nothing but the bleary memory of it. He half expected to come in contact with another person instead and curse that person, whose identity would probably be one of those hidden bodyguards, a stalker-like fan trying to save him or grope him, or a complete busy-body of a stranger. He half expected to collide in a pole instead to make him snap out of daydreaming, half expected to fall off his bed or office chair or even be splashed by a glass of red wine by his date which he obviously ignored while thinking of such illusionary events. He half expected her to be a nonexistent ghost of his past dreamy state while the remaining part left him was left hopeful of the possibility of her being his reality. He was confused, overwhelmed by the impossible possibility of this event. Yet he was happy and it made him cautious.

He waited for the catch. He waited for the painful death he expected to encounter when he ran through a red light with a truck merely a few meters away. He waited for the screech, the bang and the warm spluttering of blood and the high probability of numbness. He waited for it, but nothing came. He felt warm and shaky. She was shaking, shaking him as well.

He blinked. Slowly, he felt time go back to its normal phase in his mind. He looked at the woman who was currently shaking while wrapping him in a tight protective, somewhat possessive embrace with her head resting in his shoulder. Her breathing was ragged with hands clenched to a fist, holding unto his suit while nudging and punching him, desperately clinging to him as if afraid he'd disappear if she was to let go. She was furiously muttering what he assumed to be indecent words due to her tone, in a language he did not catch. He felt his insides churn as she murmured his name with such tender compassion and care that tugged his heart and stomach to make flips that made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He couldn't help but smile and chuckle softly at the dramatic girl while wrapping his arm reassuringly at her.

Feeling the rumble of laughter in his chest, the brunette snapped her head up to face him, hands moving to grip his shoulders to shake him violently, clearly pissed and irritated.

"You idiot!" she screeched, successfully making Natsume roar in laughter. "Stop laughing! Do you realize what you've done! Do you realize what could have happened to you if I didn't…How could you be so reckless?… you could've…you…" she trailed off in a soft voice, barely withholding a sob.

He smiled and leaned closer to her, not planning to let go any time soon. He couldn't help but wonder, couldn't help but ask. He held her tighter, afraid of the consequences his question might arise. Cautiously, he nudged her forehead with his, inclining her to look at his eyes. Carefully, he breathed out "Who are you?" in such desperation reflected in his tone, voice, face and eyes that left both of them surprised.

Her eyes widened as she gasped in alarm. He caught the familiarity of it and refused to let go as she struggled wordlessly in his grip. She was shaking, quivering at the intensity of his gaze while he tried to lock eyes with her. She was desperately asking for release through her eyes, visibly shifting from hazel to olive and to his utter surprise a shocking blue, which left him stupefied, but not enough to make him loose his grip.

"Natsume-nii!" Youichi's voice snapped both of them from their struggle. He became aware that they were sitting on the ground by the sidewalk where he was previously at, along with all the noise of rush hour and traffic flooding back at once. He glanced back at Youichi who stood in shock a few meters back and watched his stoic face contort into different ways with his eyes flashing with emotions filled with worry, pain, confusion and a mysterious glint accompanied by regret?…was it longing?

He felt her breath hitch and tremble as she gasped in surprise. He turned to inspect her, but only felt his heart sink once more, as he found her gone in his arms with but a lonely tear and the lingering feeling of her lips left in his hand.

"Natsume…nii…" came the boy's voice, barely a whisper, as he stood powerless while the man just sat there with hands over his face.

"Let's go home." Natsume said before standing up and ushering Youichi back to his car, leaving his date and dinner unattended.

….

"She was gone yet again. And he wasn't able to stop her, like before…" sigh "…such cruelty…" he cried dramatically while wiping the invisible tears that left his eyes as he stared at the image, displayed in the middle of the fogged crystal ball. "He didn't even get to know her name!" he bawled, wailing in his heart's content.

The woman who sat beside him, wearing a hooded cloak sighed for the umpteenth time while shaking her head in disapproval.

"You should know better than to say it's cruel" she said while stroking the crystal ball with her hands "painful and cruel as it may seem…" swirling clouds of light and grey with smokes of red, blue and gold appeared, circling inside the crystal ball "it is for the better for both ours and their kind." she said with gleaming sad eyes, while putting a purple cloth above round object, covering it entirely before standing up and turning her back to him.

"It is inevitable." she muttered over her shoulders without much strength, knowing full well that her companion have heard her well, before leaving the dark, gloomy room with its remaining occupant.

The man stood staring at her retreating back with sadness in his eyes. How he wished it were not true, that things were different and less complicated than it is. He looked back at the covered round glass which was the only source of light in the room and sighed.

"How long will we it take?" he asked, expecting no answer to return from the void, empty room of darkness. He knew the answer and knew that the pain that accompanied it was inevitable. It wasn't really the question that plagued his mind. That he knew all too well, as well as half of his kind. But they knew better than to voice it out, for fear of the questions that will follow along without so much as an answer from the first. He sighed and left the room with one fluid motion leaving the unvoiced question hanging in his mind.

.

'_Why?'_

…


	9. In the Dark

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! I'm typing this one while nursing a deep cut that almost severed my thumb from my hand... so it's incredibly painful! T^T... So, I'll keep it short. Though the shortness of the chapter (which I'm still contemplating whether to be chapter 7.5 or 8) really doesn't have anything to do with my almost sliced up thumb. It was bloody!

**

* * *

Chapter VIII**

_In the Dark_

* * *

…

It's damp and cold. It had been raining for 3 days straight since that day.

_'Must run... faster! Faster!'_

I made a mistake. I shouldn't have done that. What was the point in sending him if I were to eventually interfere and take matters to my own hands? It was his mission, not mine. What was I thinking? He must have felt betrayed. What else is there to feel? He looked hurt...

I was meant to end all this, yet all I do is cause more suffering. Everything is close to finish yet… why is it so hard to accomplish such a simple task as letting go? It's breaking me apart… oh how I miss him… both of them, along with everyone and everything else.

No…must focus. I should concentrate on heading back.

It's been 3 days… three excruciatingly agonizing torturous days. I know I should be controlling myself more and stop affecting the stone, but... argh! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Just a few more miles and I'll be there. Just a few more… everything will be fine once I'm confined. Confined…

'_Why?'_

I better stop thinking. It just hurts…not helping.

'_Focus. Run.'_

There it is. I'm almost there…

'…_Near…tunnel…almost-'_

I'm not alone…_he's here…_

…

"You should know better than to sneak up on me, Sensei." _Aniki_

"I wasn't." _Such cold, detached and cruel voice…_ "You were just too preoccupied with your thoughts _again_ that you simply did not notice my presence."

"…"

"Were you daydreaming again?"

"…"

"Ha!" he scoffed "I could've killed you. It would save _them_ the trouble of facing a disoriented _you_."

"…I know."

"…"

"Ani-" _Please…not now…_

"_She_ is to go." _No!_

"...Is it really necessary?" _Please don't._

"Yes."

"Why?"

"…" _No…_

"No… you don't need to answer that. I...I understand."

...

"Make sure she's presentable." _Yes._ "After all…she's _is_ his mother…" _I know…_

* * *

_I am facing a big chunk of ice right now. It's staring at me as if challenging me to see through it for it will not, by any means, move from blocking my mental path of creativity. *sigh… head ache begone along with the decease called writer's block!_

_Anyways… as** CrimsonKuroNeko-chan **said and probably most Filipino readers would like to point out, Toyo is indeed soy sauce in the Phil., which I literally forgot to mention during the heat of the moment a.k.a. clouded, non-thinking, ever-so-stupid mode, after another sleep deprived week since I would rather read and act as a loony chatterbox with serious fan-girl issues than sleep which makes my mind go foggy and more of nutcase than I already am, which also results to more memory relapses than usual which is already serious by the way._

_Anywho… on with my blabbering...Why; is the most popular and intriguing question there is in all of man's life and history. It is certainly a question that would most probably be left unanswered...in a way, because it leads to another question and then another and another, since you've already allowed the questioner to get away with the first one with an answer and would certainly push for another one… don't you think? And even so, I would like to refrain myself from answering any question in what so ever form 'till it is explained further in the story… hehe_

_I would like to thank all the reviews, alerts and favorites this story has received. Thanks guys! I feel like crying (I am not exaggerating!)… T^T hehe_

_I am soooooooo restraining my sadistic tendencies as well as my overdramatic self (which i seem to be failing quite recently...like now?), for the benefit of the story and you, dear readers... So please do enjoy and do leave reviews, comments and suggestions of any kind. It puts a smile on my face and warms my cold stricken heart. ;3_

_Wala lang… just ranting because of giddiness… yohohohohoho! XD_


	10. TimeOut! Do the Pout

**Chapter IX**

_Time-out! Do the Pout!_

_

* * *

_

_Shuffle…Shuffle…Puff_

"Okay… relax… just breathe…" she urged "Come on. Inhale…exhale… that's it." cooing gently, like a mother does to her child. An unmistakable glint passed her eyes accompanied by the sadistic smile that replaced the gentle kind ones she had moment ago plastered in her gentle angelic face. She clapped her hands cheerfully and cheered. "Do it again." *cue in evil grin.

"Augh! I'm gonna be sick!" she groaned, whilst turning around, her nervous pacing forgotten, pointing an accusatory finger at her friend who's hazel eyes crinkled with merriment, dancing vividly with unmasked amusement. "You are _clearly _enjoying this_ far_ too much!" she grumbled, stomping slightly for effect, though the need to gather her skirts and lift it for such action to be done, ruined the momentum, making her look like a petulant child in one of her usual tantrum streaks.

"You're supposed to be my friend…" she hiccuped before bawling in tears and snots dramatically.

_Sigh_

"Shush now…" her friend said, moving to her side; crouching at the ball of pink and cream fluff she turned herself into as she sat on the chair that faced the vanity mirror while hugging her knees for warmth and comfort, rubbing circles behind her slightly exposed back. "You're ruining your make-up." she tutted "Aoi-chan will blow a fuse if she sees you ruining that wonderful gown she made with smears of mascara." she motherly scolded her, earning a glare from the cold blue eyes that swam with tears of frustration.

"I don't care!" she huffed "I'd be happy if that were to happen! Stupid waterproof makeup…" she grumbled, mumbling about the stupidity of having a friend that cared more about the dress' sake rather that of her poor old heart, puffing her cheeks while crossing her arms in a stubborn, immature manner, earning a gentle smile from her friend.

She sighed. Turning to her friend whom she loved and cherished dearly with unmasked adoration and great respect and sometimes… the one she truly envied; she can't help but be amazed at the beauty and kindness she possessed.

She can still see the same gentle and innocent look she had since back then; the visible strength and bravery she can never dream to have, and the love in her warm eyes that made her want her approval like none other. She often wondered if its naivety or blatant stupidity that gave her friend the tendency to have such a heart of gold that has always been so loving and forgiving, accepting others through faults and misgivings, readily bearing everything without so much as an inquiry or complaint.

Of course she knew of her past, her strengths, weakness and pain, just as her friend knew of hers. Still, she can't help but feel envious of her sometimes. Seeing her so happy and fulfilled, made her want to give anything just to have a life like hers, yet she'd crush those thoughts all the same; for she knew the price she had to pay, witnessing her sufferings, knowing she knew none of it all, for her martyrdom had kept them in the dark, keeping all the gory details to herself.

Oh how it pains her to see that far away look she had while staring at the see through material she dreaded to wear. She knows full well where her mind has wondered off to through the flicker of pain, sadness and longing in her eyes. Oh how she wanted so much to have the power to protect her and all those who were precious to her to save her the pain of having to face it all.

Oh how she loves her! She loves her dearly just as much as she's loved by their peers. She knew of her charms, however oblivious she is herself. She knew of the things she longed for just as much as she knew hers. She knows that at the end of the day, after all this drama, she can never be what she is by heart. She can never be loved as much as her. Not now. Not like this.

Sighing, for the umpteenth time in the four hours she spent in the room. She righted herself in the chair, setting down her feet daintily at the floor and tore her gaze away from her beloved friend to fix the few disarrays she'd caused herself. Staring at the mirror, she puckered her sensual lips that were covered by light shade of pink lipstick that replaced the usual red she wore, smacking it a few times with a luscious pout whilst batting her eyelashes for effect.

She heard her giggle from her side, knowing she caught her action and smiling as she felt the light brushes she made behind her; fixing the strawberry blond hair of mane that crowned her head making her feel nostalgic and peaceful all the same.

It was through this that the loud banging from the door startled the woman behind her enough for an abrupt screech to escape her lips. Of course, compared to her friend, the woman just sat daintily in her seat, having expected someone to come barging in from the door to make a scene.

She knew those frantic blue eyes that stared back at her through the mirror that had made a few hearts go aflutter quite well. She knew that his mad gestures, the uncharacteristic flailing of the arms and unguarded facial scrunches were partly her fault as much as it was his. She can imagine all the obscene words that are escaping his well experienced lips that are obviously pointed at her.

Closing her eyes as he delivered a distracted glare towards her direction before resuming his dramatics, not at all pausing to notice the flicker of unknown emotion that fleeted through them, she grudgingly forced herself to remove her gaze from his wavy blond hair that were fixed quite nicely on top his head, noting the haircut that was made, making his shoulder length hair reach just about an inch below his ears, and knew, from the moment he barged in the room, she was doomed.

It was well burned in her memory how perfectly well the pink suit that he wore hugged his well formed body quite delic-nicely. How in all honesty, bitter as she may be, his whole being has already been sculpted in her eyeballs that even with her eyes shut is a painful manner, she can see him perfectly well and can't help but appreciate his awestruck beauty – she might actually drool if not careful.

Stirring her mind off of the disturbing thoughts and pictures, she gathered a painful amount of air in her lungs, preparing herself for the beating and let it all out in one audible sigh.

"…can't do this! It's utterly absurd! You can't possibly expect, no, force me to make such fake commitments and give my word to such bloody massacre of a life!" he said, visibly exasperated, reverting to his old British accent without much awareness.

He rarely did spout nonsense in this tone and language, she mused. He usually speaks Japanese or American English when needed in business and class. The only time when he's speaking his other half - British blood - is when he's in tremendous amount of strain and distress.

She did not know why, but having him riled-up to the point of immense confusion because of their situation, saddens her. Pushing the uncomfortable prickly pain that nagged its way to her heart and stomach, she opened her eyes and glared at the flailing man that, once again, wore an exaggerated outfit just to spite her taste.

'_Gone are the days of happiness and freedom. Hello pain! Here I come!'_

"Oh shut up! You're one to talk! It's your fault were in here in the first place!" she spat, pushing the little voice that screamed _'Lie!'_ on the back of her mind. "Can't you just save us your disdainful voice" _'Lie!'_ "and get this thing over with already since we _obviously_ can't back out." refusing to acknowledge the distracted glare with barely masked confusion that was sent her way.

"You can always end things whenever you want after the conditions were met." she finished in a smaller voice that sounded like it was laced with pain which surprised her.

Shutting her eyes, she mulled over it. It might have been because the situation causes her disadvantage that made her feel regret and a huge amount of protest well in her throat. She has always valued such events and had high views and respect over the vows and rituals that were made. She did not wish to disgrace it with such mockery and lies and later on, break it as if it were meaningless and squander its precious meaning. She may have not pictured herself as worthy of such glorious and magnificent thing but she wished for it, craved and grieved for it. But for it to happen in such a way made her scorn herself all the more, for even though she envied others who've been blessed with it, she enthralled in the happiness of the festivities and its holiness. And for her to destroy such a thing… it'll only break her already battered, blood-drained heart.

…

She stood fidgeting for about ten minutes now. _'Gshhh-aurgh! How long will it take to get there anyway! They've been at it for decades!'_ was her grumbling thoughts. Of course she did not wish to utter the Lord's name in vain, nor does she wish to utter profanities –however light it may be – in such a place, so she made use of grumbling in incoherent words and gibberish in her brain to relieve her of the boredom and strain of dread. It has been only quite a while since they all left her to rot behind these double doors that served as her last barricade against the horrors that lies beyond its course, and yet, it felt like _decades_ for her; though it really was just an exaggeration on her part, like those she would later claim adamantly with such theatrics that the minutes it took for a single step to be placed, it already took half of her already doomed life. Dreading the man that would cause her wrinkles and lines that would make her ugly which he would never fail to point out..

Once again, at the thought of him made her silent. Brain-dead silent.

She did not even care to bat away the cloud of sadness that loomed over her already tired heart, figuring she might as well get it all over with while she was alone, so none would escape during the festivities. She knew he was probably waiting behind the doors which she currently faced. He might be fidgeting as well with a weak fake smile spread across his too beautiful face that most people will take as a nervous, anticipating smile. She mentally laughed at the picture.

She smiled sadly, stroking the pink ribbon that bound the roses and tulips in her hand. She would have loved it all if it were real, she would have been fidgeting for a different feeling that what she has now. She would have been grinning stupidly with teary eyes and worries and joys that jumbled her innards in a rather discomforting way but would later bring her laughs for the heck of it all. She might as well get used to this. She might as well make the most of it. It's not like it'll happen again and much more unlikely for all the good and better reasons like love. Love…

She might as well be happy to make him miserable. She loves torturing him, though she always hated the look he gave her friend. It made her want to grab him and shake his sadness off. She knew of the love and longing. She knew of his respect for her spouse. She shared the same feelings though she loved her in a different manner than what she knew he has and somehow scorned and envied the man who took her friend away and gained her undying love with only enough room for respect for her not to throttle him. _'Oh well…might as well be sadistic'_ she thought with a sadistic smile that was ruined by the sadness that glittered her cold blue eyes.

She can never be warm. She wished to be, but the people that had brought out the warmth in her ayes were taken away, or, will never be hers alone above all.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and whipped her head to the side to be held captive by a strange pair of blue orbs that brought warmth in deepest parts of her heart.

"Tangie!" she gushed "You came!" shuffling, she crushed the younger female in her arms with a heart-felt hug that was greedily reciprocated by the other, breaking her defenses and breaking the dam to let the waterfalls flow.

Chuckling softly, she wiped away the tears that fell from the older woman's eyes, giving her a soft peck on the cheeks and a slight squeeze of reassurance. "I can never get used to that nickname." She giggled before setting her warm gaze over her, holding her captive in the strangest blue pools in her eyes, giving her a smile of loving tenderness that had made her love the girl all the more each time.

"I'm sorry I came late" she said, smiling sheepishly like the guilty little child she never had the chance to have. "It was… well…" she sighed, closing her eyes to will away the misfortunes in her mind, saving the already tear-stained woman from all the dramatics of her life.

_'They are too much alike'_ she sadly noted, staring at her features. Knowing full well that beyond the vulnerable shell of adorable angel-like demeanor, lies the strong, independent and capable yet sad woman that had greatly reminded her of her friend within her.

After a few seconds of silence and a gentle squeeze in the hand, she opened her eyes and gave her another tender smile, before giggling. "Well, you know how it is." she smiled.

True. She knew of it. She knew of it and can't do anything to help the child whom she has already considered as her daughter since the moment she laid eyes on her. Giving her another hug that spelt 'everything's gonna be okay!', she kissed her cheek and whispered "I'm glad you came."

And like a whiplash, the young roman turned all giddy and gigglishly girly on her, forgetting all the woes and er-well, woes, of the past.

"I know right! You're breathtakingly beautiful!" she gushed, taking a step back to admire her full blown glory, making the older one smile adoringly at her. Oh how she missed her so much.

"I know right?" she giggled, mirroring the girl's enthusiasm "though I think, Aoi might have overdone it quite a bit." she mock pouted in pure playfulness, though once the words have registered itself through her dimwitted brain, she regretted it quite greatly. She knew of the spark of recognition in her eyes, which the girl had tried but failed to hide in the moment of unguarded giddiness. It broke her heart to see her brain work the puzzles and match things up through hear clear, honest and emotional blue haze. And it had thorn her further once the lines were connected and all that was left was the cold darker pools of unwanted torture that has surfaced and locked all emotions in the deep abyss she knew quite well, though had never plunged deeper than that of this girl's current prison of depths.

"Mi-"

"Oh dear, it can never be overdone when it comes to you!" she laughed cheerfully, though they both knew she was just saving both of them the awkwardness and pain that would accompany all that was left unsaid. She gave her another tender smile whilst shaking her hear and giving her another hug, fixing her a warm gaze, no longer in its cold, unfeeling darker shade, but the warm blues that comforted her.

"Yes, I guess you're right." she sighed.

"Of course I'm right aunt L." she puffed sweetly in a confident manner, before settling in another fit of giggles "Oh goody! You're finally getting married and I'm your escort!" laughing at the scowl that met her statement.

"You really had to bring that up didn't you…" she drawled, turning her gaze to the other side as she felt a slight tug of warmth in her other hand.

"I'll escort you as well."

"You-chan!" she exclaimed wrapping the boy in a tight hug and laughing at his grimace.

"How many times have I told you people not to call me that?" he sighed tiredly, having repeated the same sentence more that he can count throughout the course of the day. "Come on. They're waiting."

Glancing on either sides of her, she can feel the awkwardness and strain in the atmosphere. She knew that her escorts were currently at a loss for words though having a lot more than just mere greetings to say. She was happy to have both of them together in one place for a change. It has been a long time since the last time they were together. She knew how they long for each other's company and how it was her friend's everyday wish for them to be together without the complications that exists. She can feel they're love and yearning through the fleeting glances and tightening of grips in either side of her hands.

She smiled sadly, bracing herself and faced the double doors of her doom. Knowing full well that what she's going to face is a mere spot compared to the hurdles that hindered this family to be normal, complete and loving, however they wished it to be so.

'_Luna, you can you do this! Let the gates of hell open... Oh God! I take it back!'_

…

'_How long does it take to march down a 30 feet long aisle?'_ he mentally hissed, rearranging his features from a grumpy hissing animal to a tender, loving and patiently waiting man that had seen a bunch of faces yet awaited for the one that would make his day worthwhile. _'Just smile it away'_

Of course he's smiling. He always smiles and charms his way through everything. He's seen as a goofy, loving teacher that wraps himself in extravagant clothing, twirling his way through the hearts of his students, faculty and parents. He's a flirt and flaunts his beauty and charisma shamelessly in a naive facade that is most usually interpreted as him being gay due to his lack of gender care. He cares dearly for others, seeing it from his role-model and savior and from his beloved sempai, both of whom he respected and loved and from some weird twist of faith, had found greater love in each others arms.

Oohhh! The heartbreak! But thanks to them, he found joy. Though admittedly, would have been better if he had ended up with the love of his life in his arms along with the smiles of encouragement of his kind mentor. Surely it was better this way. He could never bear to break both their heart for his selfishness, though he can never say he did not try… hehe… It would have been different if said mentor had seized to exist after saving his soul. _'Ah! Evil vile thoughts begone! Bad Narumi! Bad! Bad! Bad! You know better than be a traitorous villain!'_ or so he claims. Of course the better man deserves the better, if not the best, woman, that justifies how his once teacher had managed to snag the love of his life. No hard feelings.

It was amidst his mulling over his gain and loss while masked with smiles that he found himself staring in the cold blue eyes of the strawberry blonde fiend of his life. How could he forget! Of course it's her almighty sexiness' fault! It's because of her that the evil thoughts seeped through his speck-free conscience and made him vile and atrocious.

He gripped his tie, loosening its hold around his neck and felt Misaki's tap in his shoulder. Though everyone was oblivious with his fuming streaks, his best mate on the other hand was already immune with his theatrics and knew quite well that he was biting a snarl from escaping his lips. Luna did gave him such tendencies.

…

He could still remember how these two quarreled over Yuka-sempai during their stay at the Academy. Constantly going at each other's throat just to have her as his/her own, they both had mad jealous streaks and were not willing to share, especially when it concerns the three of them. It was such a momentous occasion how they joined hands and attacked Yuki-sensei for winning without much of a fight. How they plotted against the lovers and cried for they couldn't stomach the hurt in Yuka's eyes.

He knew of their animosity towards each other. How easily they can rile each other up without so much of a batting of an eyelash, and how they can probably bring out the worst in each others personalities like no one else could. Misaki knew that that woman ticks his friend like no one else could. He knew that the slightest gesture can make Narumi blow his fuse, completely ruining his friend's control over his resolve, attitude and emotional façades.

Looking at him now, he can visibly see him set his jaw beside him, probably grinding his teeth in agitation and thought that he could probably swim in the profanities that filled Naru's head during this moment. He has never seen any other woman affect Narumi L. Anjo as much as Luna did, except Yuka, her daughter and probably Kaoru sempai – due to fear.

He tapped his shoulder just as he loosened his tie, giving him a nod of understanding. He can see the sweat that trickled down from his temple to his jaw and watched with avid amusement as he gulped nervously, unhinging his jaws screw, only to set it firmer after inhaling a massive amount of air through his teeth. He was nervous and agitated in all the different reasons; that much he knew. He could see the spark of confusion and panic in his iris and the fluttering of his eyelashes that marked his brains tinkering in self-preservation. He saw him loosen his fist and tighten it again with a slight shake of his head as if willing his thoughts away.

It was odd.

He focused his eyes on his face and watched as tinges of pink and green danced in alternate fashion, making him quite a spectacle. He followed his line of sight just as the melodic bridal march filled his senses, only noticing that the crowd has gone quiet for quite sometime now and found where all the focus was now intended with such drool-worthy appreciation.

…

"Oh my! Anna look! She's so beautiful!" the indigo-haired lady that held a large, beautiful rainbow-colored bow, placed neatly on top of her bun gasped dreamily to her best friend that stood beside her with eyes set in a different direction. She hugged herself, forcing the girly squeal to settle back of her throat in a strangled hissing noise. She was wrapped in delicate layers of frothy cream tulle from her tube top that ended just a few inches below mid-thigh, looking like a sweet, little ballerina minus the over fluffiness, with swirly paisley lace adorned with rich colors of cream with dashes of indigo strips that whirled and twirled meticulously around fabric that wrapped the top half part of the cute little tube-like dress. Generous amount of gems in rainbow colors were sprayed neatly on the paisley lace top with a holes that gave a visible view of the layers of tulle underneath its wrappings to hug her curves. A silky rainbow-colored ribbon trim, went around the middle of the paisley top to make it more girly and formfitting, with specialized indigo peep-toe shoes with rainbow–colored edges and heels wrapping her toes.

She nudged the girl on her left that wore the same clothing as hers, only the indigo was replaced with orange, with her baby-pink hair that had swirls of stray curls with orange streaks for the occasion fall on either sides of her face near her ears and had her lighter shade of blue eyes compared to Nonoko's darker ones, focused solely in appreciating her boyfriend's features on the other side of the aisle.

Of course she had wanted her gown's theme to be pink! But Anna knew that there were no P's in Roy G. Biv, so she accepted being orange with a sigh, reveling on the fact that she can make the cake with pink swirls of delight which she can live with. Tearing her eyes off of Yuu who sported his tux quite yummily, she let her eyes stray on the focus of today's main event, the bride.

'Beautiful' is a major understatement.

She's beyond gorgeous! She's a deliciously delectable piece of eye-candy that was too beautiful to eat and too beautiful to waste. It was absolutely heartbreaking to be thorn between eating and ogling a masterpiece such as her.

Anna felt her best friend's nudge just as she felt a drool escape her grinning lips.

It was a breathtaking sight to behold.

The bride, Luna Koizumi, glides like an elegant flower across the aisle in a nerve-wrenchingly slow pace. Her face, partly hidden behind by a long, white, pretty veil that had pink and white rose petals attached in a beautiful spray of elegance and purity through the mass of threads that gave a mysterious effect and a longing feeling to land your gaze on her angelic face without any hindrances to further appreciate her beauty. On her side was a young woman, probably their age, with light blonde hair and warm blue eyes, framed in a thick set of white-framed specs, dancing with delight yet still held a guarded glint, with light spray of freckles on her nose and cheeks, accompanied by a contagious warm smile that lighted her innocent, child-like face with slight tinges of pink merriment. She wore a cream colored organza strapless with sweetheart neckline that had a ruched bodice in a short cocktail length ball gown pick-up skirt, wearing the most adorable, cream high heel pump slippers that had tiny stones embedded on its overlapping straps that covered most of her feet. She was like an angel, with a gentle hand placed on the small of the soon to be missus' back, ushering her with such tender and comforting reassurance that made the older woman smile warmly in return.

On her other side was the young master Hijiri. Youichi, like his current guardian, Natsume, gave a superior aura that screams charisma, even in the young boy's obvious youth. He wore a cream tux with white dress shirt and cream necktie and shoes, with a pink kerchief in his left breast pocket, poised in a mature manner, practicing his gentlemanly attributes in such a rare occasion in the side of someone he had already grown accustomed to and considered as family. Though he may never be vocal about it, Luna had been a mother-like figure to him in the absence of his grandmother and mother. She had watched over him and guided him if necessary, though only caused him further headache most times. He was one of the few people who knew of her warmth and gentleness that was kept hidden behind the mask of the cold, unfeeling, bitchiness she most likely paraded.

They were like family. And the two people on her sides gave off a protective vibe that shows how much dear she was to them.

The crowd stood witness as the famed actress/model beamed, one, rare, heart stopping, warm smile that was further radiated by the warm gaze she held. It was rare, though partially hidden by the see-through cloth over her head, its radiance is quite simply impossible to miss. It was tear inducing. And Anna, she couldn't help but broaden her smile, with tears brimming in her eyes for the happiness she felt.

Luna Koizumi deserved to be loved and be happy like everybody else. Though how far off it was for this marriage to cause, that they did not know, neither will they know that what she expects along with the vows, were a man's abhorrence towards her being, rather than the love they had thought present. Clearly, happiness was far off with him in the picture. Though for now, she would relish the moment she has along side two of the few people she cherished. She was happy enough to push aside the animosity that just sparks fireworks once her eyes lands its gaze on his.

…

'_How stupid.' w_as all the only thought that snaked its way through the mind of the lady genius Imai. It had already been quite a while after that stupid blonde bloke of a best friend of hers had granted Narumi his torture and had herself seated beside the uncharacteristically awkward lad in the bride's guardian section.

She can't help but get ticked off in the silence they ensued, though admittedly, with the ceremony taking place, it was high time her best friend learned to shut up when it see fit. She knew it was not because of respect that had kept her quiet. And she knew it pained her to be kept quiet beside him.

'_How idiotic.'_

She rolled her eyes and glanced across the aisle towards the first row that seated the groom's men, opposite them. They all wore tuxes with tailcoats and bow ties that matched the bride's maids' gowns, save her cousin who preferred a loose tie, along with the groom's mysterious, dark colleague that had his cream tie neatly done.

She couldn't help but feel nauseous with all the colors thrown in the set of people called, entourage. The eight bride's maids had their gowns set in a rainbow theme. Misaki, her redhead cousin had red and cream with the rainbow eccentricities that made the whole set '_adorable'_ in Aoi's eyes. Orange was for Anna Umenomiya while yellow was given to Aoi. Green was the natural color of Koko's striking assistance, which was coincidentally a friend of her best friend and her family which explains her knowing Luna, and was now being stalked by Aoi for exclusive modeling career in their business. Blue was to Nobara Ibaragi, another cousin of hers, while indigo for Nonoko Ogasawara, their friend and colleague, leaving violet for herself.

She had only agreed to attach the dreaded bow on top her head to see 'T' fine, alive and smiling. She could not believe the absurdity of it all even though she was in the fashion business. Admittedly, it all went well and looks quite good, though having a rainbow-colored bow, attached in her hair had ruined all positive views she had on the whole concept.

The groom's men wore dress shirts that matched their partner's theme along with cream bow ties or neck ties, which she can't really place if looked good in a fashion sense or only looked presentable because of the men that are strutting it off with unmarred character and confidence along with their chiseled body and alluring faces. The latter was more convincing.

The idiot Andou Tsubasa, Natsume's colleague, was paired with Misaki making his dress shirt red, though visibly lighter in color and shades along with the other men who had theirs e few tones lighter than their pairs. Natsume wore gold, refusing to wear the dull-colored shirt, claiming that gold quite suited him better. It was non-negotiable because of his foul mood that radiated within a mile away. Yuu had orange as was green was for Koko. T's brother, Rei Serio, the dark and mysterious, other tie-wearing colleague of Narumi, sported blue as Nobara's partner. Nonoko was given the role as the maid of honor through a game of pick-up-sticks and was paired with her and Anna's - though now only her – long-time crush, Misaki sensei, who was Narumi's best man, wearing an indigo dress shirt. Hotaru's boyfriend Ruka is her partner and wore a violet dress shirt and cream bow tie and tailcoat tux with matching shoes like the rest of them, with a single white and pink rose tucked in their left breast pocket.

He looked good. Sporting it quite well and would probably make a good model in the men's series they were setting up. Nah. She knew he'd do it if she asked and would probably be a hit since she knew of her great taste. But. She'd probably have more problems with women than she already has. It was hard enough to maintain a relationship with her kind of attitude. She'd probably kill the treat than be a showy, clingy partner to Ruka. She knew he'd never betray her, but she also knew of what she lacks and what she fails to express and show.

Sighing, she let her eyes study his face, letting her lips twitch in the slightest bit, in a smiling kind of gesture though not quite visible, at the love she felt he had for her and let another twitch accompanied by the slightest movement of brows in a form of a furrow though none existent for the confusion and questions as to why he did.

As if feeling her inquiring stare, deep pools of warm azure held her gaze with such tenderness, letting a careless smile break free from his lips, not at all caring for the effects it had on her being, making her scowl quite vividly with an icy glare directed his way, before whipping her face to face the front, having felt somersaults in her heart and stomach along with the slight tinge of warmth that grazed her cheeks.

Of course he noticed. He noticed it quite well. He couldn't help but feel a tremendous amount of happiness well up inside him for the effect he'd had over her. He inwardly danced with joyous lunacy, having noticed the slight change in color in her beautiful pale face. Oh how he loved her. She maybe meek with regards to her emotions, but he reveled on the slightest reactions she made. It was cute and utterly adorable, making him cherish it all the more. Loving every bit of her in such precious adoring tenderness, which he hoped she knew and felt. And if not, he'll waste no more time to make it known.

Oh! Just as how pure and great such love can grow, how oblivious to such she can really be. She just had to avoid him and act her cold normal self however her innards screamed to oppose.

'_He just had to wear pink!'_ she shuddered, as she distracted herself by letting her eyes make a fleeting glance towards the groom who wore pink tailcoat tuxedos with pink vest, pink bow tie, pink dress slacks and pink shoes. He even had the audacity to ruin his pink overalls with a cream dress shirt and a rainbow colored kerchief, placed neatly in his breast pocket.

Closing her eyes from the building headache that filled her senses, she focused herself on the things that awaited her undying affections; her inventions. While drowning herself in the equations and formulas and methods she was to use, she can't help but entertain the slow nagging on the back of her mind regarding her most precious friend. She knew she had to do something about it, lest be annoyed with all the drama the will unfold in her eyes. She'd give her the push she needed and be on with much important things than that of the vile lip-lock that paraded itself for the crowd's entertainment, forcing the two people at front in an eternity of _'love'_ together. _*cue in sadistic smirk._

…

* * *

_Hello guys! I'm back! Hopefully for good. I know it's been so long since my last update. I'm soooo sorry! T^T_

_I wish I have good enough reasons to justify my procrastinating habit. I simply did not have enough patience to deal with my laptop's technical difficulties. It was utterly impossible to type a single sentence without breaking a sweat and gather enough frustrations that would lead to said device's funeral._

_I'll try to be patient with it since my dad confiscated my desktop, months back because of my irresponsible behavior as a form of punishment, leaving me with my trusty old laptop that needs quite a spanking to start-up. Literally. Honest!_

_So please bear with me and Silver (laptop)._

_Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the update, though its probably just another confusing matter that will, hopefully, be cleared out and explained in the following chapters to come. I merely wanted a break from all the Natsume drama to explain, introduce and develop the characters -which we all already know since it's a fan fiction- and set their individual and/or corporal uses and purposes as well as the relationships they held towards the rest of their universe. I would also probably give out hints, like those from the previous chapters that will and probably not explain certain things that are kept hidden from you people by me. hehehe._

_Thank you for your wonderful reviews! I would love to hear (read) more from you people! It is greatly appreciated and inspiring. __Thanks guys! It makes me smile and rack my brain for more tortures. hehehe_

_Hope you stick in to finish the story. Do accompany me and poor old Silver as we uncover the answers to the bloody irritating questions that keeps nagging your innards. Do share your views, inputs and outputs in the story, along with the characters that are not mine to claim._

_Please do forgive my ranting. I haven't slept and it unscrews my self control. Hooray for me!_


End file.
